


Pensive Dragon

by Mudkip121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alan Rickman Tribute, Animagus, Death Eaters, F/M, Fanfiction, Hogwarts, Potions Master Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkip121/pseuds/Mudkip121
Summary: (Y/N) Black was a Death Eater that had been assigned a big mission by Lucius Malfoy. What was this mission you ask? She had to become the Assistant to the Potions teacher after Lucius suspected the man wasn't a reliable source of information.What would happen when she slowly found herself falling in love with the teacher, Severus Snape. Would she run to love and find that she too could be good, or would she run away, scared of what would happen if the Dark Lord found out her true intentions.This story begins in Order of the Phoenix.I do not support J.K. Rowling at all and her views on the LGBTQ community. I also do not own any of these characters except the ones I make up.Started (12/6/20)
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

You groaned softly, reading over the same passage for the fifth time. Each time it started to make less sense. At this point you didn't even know why you were reading this book. You picked the left side up and looked at the title, "Muggle Studies."

It's almost like you'd read the exact same book while in school. You lay your head on the table, maybe just one nap would help your fried brain. It was when you started to doze off that Avery, one of your close friends, grabbed a fist full of your hair, pulling your head off the table.

You yelped softly and grabbed his wrist, "What do you think you're doing?!" You whispered shouted. Avery rolled his eyes and chuckled, letting you go. "No falling asleep. We have a long night of reading ahead of us."

You sighed, that's why you were reading the book. "Imperius Curse me to do it?" You smiled, pushing Avery's shoulder lightly.

He rolls his eyes and opened a book. "I don't know why we're doing this. It's stupid really!"

You rolled your eyes and rubbed your head. "We do what Lucius says. It's as simple as that."

"Yes but that could draw attention." Avery grabs your hand and worry dances in your eyes, "They're looking for us all V..." he called you by a nickname you'd given yourself when you were a kid. You sighed softly and grabbed his face, holding his cheek. "We'll be fine Avery. We're protected... I hope..."

Avery looks away, "They carried your cousin away in chains only a few years ago! Your brother many years ago! Lucius was held on trial. They're going to find out."

You rolled your eyes and opened the book back up, reading the paragraph again. "Just don't worry about it Avery. I really don't want to hear it." You said, using your finger to trace the words along the page. You go to the next page and see something is ripped out. You throw your arms in the air, "Something was removed!"

Avery looks up at you timidly. You showed him the ripped page with a huff. You slammed the heavy book shut and pushed it off the table.

A dark haired man looked up at you from across the room, he looked very offended. You lunged forward a bit at him, challenging him. He scoffs and waves you away, returning to his book.

You raise your brows and stand. Avery grabs you by the arm and pulls you back down. You were like a match being thrown on a bale of hay. You ignite quickly and burn out even faster. You take a deep breath and look at the man, puzzled. You'd seen him at the library before, he was always so quiet. But due to you going to Beauxbâtons rather than Hogwarts you were unfamiliar with the people your age.

You at least hoped he was your age, something about him was mysterious, you liked mysteries. Avery grabbed your chin and tore your gaze from the man. "Don't waste your time on him. He's spoken for." Avery quipped, getting up and picking the book off the ground.

"By who? Are they married?" You look back at the man and Avery grabs your arm. "Come on. Check your books out, I want to read at home." He pulls you up and you give him the evil eye. "Let me go! I like reading at the library!" You tried to pull your arm from his grip but of course you fail.

You gather up your books and start to walk to the front desk. Avery's hand was still gripping you tightly. His grip suddenly loosened and you looked back at him. The mysterious man held his head high. "That's no way to handle a lady, Avery." he spoke, his voice was smooth and deep, slow and suspenseful. His words rolled off his tongue and lingered in your ears.

Avery looked at the man enraged, "How come Lucius doesn't send you to do his dirty work Severus? You're halfway there being a half-blood. I'm sure you know a lot about muggles. Oh wait... daddy didn't talk to you. Did he?" Avery smirked softly and Snape shrugged, he seemed to not let Avery get under his skin.

"You're one to speak about fatherly issues." Severus remarked. Avery's father was sent to Azkaban almost ten years ago. He never loved Avery and left him to fend for himself on the streets.

Severus placed his books on the counter and checked them out for himself. The librarian nodded at him and he bowed his head. You watched him with a smile on your face and Avery watched Severus with rage. He raised his brow slightly at you and you blushed.

Severus turned to Avery and he let your arm go with a huff, being a bit intimidated. "That's better." he mumbled before walking out, his robe following behind him. You bit your lip softly and turned towards the desk.

"You know he can read your thoughts. Right?" Avery said, knowing exactly what you were thinking. A blush spread across your face and you pushed the books to the librarian.

"He's that good at Legilimens?" You asked softly, earning a single nod from Avery. The librarian gave you a warm smile and checked the books out to you. You grabbed them and walked outside, you weren't going to wait on Avery after how he embarrassed you.

You apperated to Malfoy Manor. You missed your unassisted flight spell, it was so much easier, but here it, in the Wizarding World, was a grand risk to use. Once you got to the Manor you went to the room that Lucius Malfoy had assigned to you and set your books down in a neat stack.

A house elf approached you and you looked down at it, you never understood why people were so cruel to these creatures. You smiled at it and it handed you a piece of parchment, a quill, a beautiful gold bookmark, and a cup of coffee. "Thank you!" you patted the elf's head and it walked away with a smile on its face.

You sat at the desk that was against the left wall. You started a letter to your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. You sent letters to her to lighten up her stay in Azkaban, the two of you were close friends ever since you became a Death Eater. When you were both young you made up a code of numbers that represented words. It was good to use when sending her letters because no one else could understand it.

To not raise suspicions you'd make each letter look like simple arithmetic, passing it off as Bella needing to keep her studies up. You sealed the letter and took a sip of your coffee. Bellatrix was going to be excited of the plans to come, you could just feel it.


	2. Chapter Two

A few minutes after reading in your room you heard two voices bickering downstairs. You sighed softly and placed your book down, heading downstairs.

Avery and Lucius were going back and forth in the parlor. "You can't be so stupid to let him walk around like he owns the place!"

"I have no control over Severus, Avery. Not only will he not listen to me, but he is in his own world. Has been since you know what." Lucius didn't yell, his tone just dripped with venom. He was truly like a snake. "I didn't take over the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord went away for a while to plan out his next big move. Now if you wish to question my methods further I shall turn you into the Ministry myself. Is this understood?"

Avery rolled his eyes, he was clearly worked up about this man. "Yes sir." he spoke before storming up the stairs, passing you. You furrowed your brows and walked into the parlor. Lucius looked at you and his face softened slightly. "Yes, (Y/N)?" Lucius sat down in front of the fire and you sat beside him.

"Who is this man you call Severus?" You fixed your jacket and Lucius nodded, "Severus Snape is a fellow Death Eater. I'm not sure why Avery is so paranoid about him, could you perhaps shed light on why?"

You shook your head softly, "Nothing really happened... I was reading my book and he caught my eye. I asked Avery who he was but he didn't tell me much, only that he was spoken for. Avery then grabbed me and told me we were leaving. Severus interfered and told Avery that he wasn't being kind. We checked out and left."

Lucius nodded and hummed, leaning back on the couch and crossing his legs. "I see. Did you find all you needed in the library?"

"Yes sir... there are many books that I can read. I chose the modern era and Avery chose to read of their history. He believes that he can figure out more about them if he learns the rules they were raised by. I think that as time changes so do the people... that's why I'm reading the modern stuff."

Lucius chuckled and watched the fire dance, "You talk a lot. Don't you?" Lucius seemed to stare into your soul with his gray-blue eyes. You blushed softly and looked away, "Yeah... sorry... I talk when I'm nervous." You chuckled nervously and pushed your curly (H/C) hair behind your ear. Lucius chuckled softly, "No need to be nervous around me (Y/N)." He got up and fixed his coat.

"I have a very important mission for you (Y/N). And it's not going to the library and reading silly books about muggles." You sit up, you were now listening. "I want you to go to Hogwarts and speak with Dumbledore. Ask him if you can apply for the position of potion assistant." Lucius turned around and looked at you. "Your smarter than you seem. You've proved that today with your choice in books. I want you to learn about Hogwarts. I need an inside man to keep me informed of the happenings. You are capable... correct?"

You smirked softly and stood, "Yes sir." You'd never been assigned a good mission tough you'd been a Death Eater since you were sixteen. "I won't fail sir."

"I know." Lucius almost whispered, he looked at you, his eyes stern. His gaze made you straighten out your posture, he walked close to you, towering over you. "If you happen to fail to inform me all that goes on in that wretched school... I will have to remove you. Permanently." His cane hit the back of your calf and you flinched slightly.

"But. I don't see myself doing that." he turned away from you and stated to walk to the window on the right of the room.

"Nor do I sir." You averted your eyes from him and scratched your head. Lucius smirked and looked at you, "Good. Now. Go get some rest and pack your things. Tomorrow I shall take you to the school."

You nodded once and let out a breath, you went to your room, your stomach exploding with butterflies. You sat on the bed and looked out the window. You pointed your wand at the fire, "Incendio." you commanded and the fire sprung to life you laid back on your bed, the room filled with warmth. Hogwarts was going to be a new adventure for you, and honestly, you couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter Three

That night you didn't get much sleep, you were scared, nervous, and above all excited. All of your bags were packed and you took a deep breath, you knew the questions that you could possibly be asked. You looked down at your right arm and turned it over. Your mark was darker than you'd seen it in a long time. This made you uneasy knowing that Voldemort was still lurking.

You pulled your sleeve down and fixed your hair. The house elf helped you carry your things down the stairs and you smiled at him. Lucius and Avery were at the bottom, both of them watching you carefully. You sighed as you stood in front of them. Avery looked at you with sad eyes and you placed your hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a long embrace.

This would be the first time you would be away from Avery in six years. He patted your back and you kissed his cheek, "I'll be alright Avery. I promise I'll write you." You smiled at him softly and he nodded. You'd never seen this much worry in his eyes. You knew you were truly the person keeping him grounded. "I'll see you around Christmas... it isn't far from now." you reassure.

Avery looks down, "Just go... you know how I hate goodbyes."

You nodded and looked to Lucius. He held his hand out to you and you grabbed your bags before taking it. He lead you outside and both of you apperated to what looked like an arena. Lucius looked around the empty place and scoffed, "Not a big fan of the sport?" You asked jokingly.

Lucius shook his head, "Waste of time I believe."

You giggled softly and shook your head, "I was never good at Quidditch myself." You looked at the big looming castle in the distance and your breath was almost drawn out of your lungs. It was gorgeous, picture perfect really. Lucius rolled his eyes and lead you through the arena, he seemed a bit sour stepping onto school grounds.

You were smiling, you couldn't stop, the place was so beautiful. Lucius lead you to a giant statue of a gargoyle and you cleared your throat, wiping the smile off your face, trying to seem more serious. "This is where I leave you, (Y/N). Dumbledore is expecting you." Lucius shook your hand and you smiled at him. "Lemon Drop." He spoke, you furrowed your brows and the statue started to rise, stairs appearing from the floor. You quickly stepped on and Lucius waved you farewell.

When the stairs stopped a big wooden door stood in front of you. You opened it and an older man stood, smiling brightly. "You must be (Y/N) Black!" You returned his smile and nodded softly, "Yes sir... I'm sure you know why I'm here." You shook his hand firmly and he gestured for you to sit. You obliged and he sat in his chair. "I do... Mr. Malfoy informed me."

You sighed softly and rolled your eyes. "I hope I get it... I'm not too sure I can spend another day in that dreadful house."

Dumbledore nodded softly, looking a bit puzzled. "Yes, well I must ask you a few questions, hopefully we won't have to send you back."

You hummed and sat forward, Dumbledore had a warm smile reading over the parchment that you assumed that Lucius had given him. "You went to Beauxbatons!" He exclaimed.

You giggled, "My parents thought it was clever sending their only girl to an all girls school. It was enchanting there but this place... seems so much more... welcoming." You looked around the room covered in artifacts and knickknacks in awe. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you think so! My objective is to make all my students feel like they belong."

"Well you've done an amazing job... and I've only seen this half of the castle!"

Dumbledore chuckled and his smile faltered a bit when he reached a certain line on the parchment. You furrowed your brows nervously and looked at him with concern. "Ms. Black..." he frowned at you and you were really nervous now. "I'd like to see your arm." he said softly.

Your heart dropped and you closed your eyes, this was it. "Which one...?" You asked nervously. Dumbledore frowned at you, "I believe you know which arm I'm referring to Ms. Black."

Your face twitched and you looked down at your right arm, it itched violently and you sighed softly, you'd at least made it this far. I'm sorry Avery. Was your first thought as you pulled up your sleeve. You showed Dumbledore your Dark Mark and he stared at it for a moment before writing something down. "I was a stu-"

"Save it Ms. Black." Your heart was in your throat, you were going to Azkaban. "I've heard it all too many times. I'm sending a Professor to help you to your room, Welcome to Hogwarts,"

You gasped and your mouth fell open, "I got the job?!?" You said with joy. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, your expression being infectious. "Oh my!" You screamed and laughed loudly, "I don't have to go back!" You stopped yourself from exploding and stopped, "Why do I have the job...? I- The Dark Mark!"

"I feel the actions of our past should not dictate our future. Especially when our family is our biggest influence."

You look down and nods softly, "Thank you sir..."

The door behind you opens and you quickly pull your sleeve down. Severus stood in the doorway and furrowed his brows, looking you over.

"Severus! Meet your new potions assistant, (Y/N) Black."

You stood and smiled softly, Severus walked over to you and looked at Dumbledore, "I thought we discussed this Albus." He didn't seem too amused and it really discouraged you.

"I'm sure she can bring you much help. She used to attend Beauxbatons! They have a brillant potions program!"

Severus turned and looked at you, his eyes were as cold as his twisted expression. "I uh.. was top of my class... potions master..." You whispered, not meeting his gaze.

Severus' eyes traced over you and he looked back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore shrugged and Severus tore his eyes from him, turning around and walking out of the office, "Let's go. I do not have all day." He barked.

You sighed softly and followed him, on his robes tail, making sure not to step on it. He lead you across the castle and downstairs to a darker portion of the castle. It was cold and smelled like the ocean. You didn't follow him as closely as you did before and gulped softly.

A stone wall stood in front of you and to the left and right there were two doors. "That is your room." Severus motioned to the door on the left. "The one to the right is mine. Behind this wall lies the Slytherin common room where the Slytherin students reside. The password to access it this year is Serpent and Dove. I'm sure you won't need it. Get settled into your room, dinner is served at eight o'clock sharp." Before you could say anything the man stormed off again.

"Oh I-" Great. Even the man who was your boss didn't like you. This was going to be an amazing year.


	4. Chapter Four

As eight o'clock rolled around you got ready for dinner. You weren't too confident of how this all was going to go, but then you had to remember that you were doing this for Lucius. This was your big break. You closed your eyes and saw some students walking out of the common room. You decided it was best to follow them rather than get lost in the maze of a castle.

They lead you directly to the Great Hall and you went to the side, Severus was sitting at the teachers table, an empty chair beside him. You sighed softly and nodded, walking to the table, "Is this uh.. where I sit?" You pointed to the empty chair and he hummed once, nodding.

You bowed your head and sat down. You felt his eyes, they seemed to be very observant. "Why are you here?" Severus asked, his voice low. "I know you aren't here just to be my assistant."

You chuckled softly and finally met his eyes, you looked back at him with as much sternness and question as he gave you. "I'm here on my own accord. I'm tired of following a man blindly. I want to do my own thing. And because I've taken residency here I decided before I move back to France I could see how one of the most well known potion master's teaches. Is that alright with you? Or shall I turn around this very minute and leave?"

"Good." Severus mumbled, turning back to face the children. The rest of the staff was eating but he didn't have a plate, you looked at your own and sunk down into your chair. You didn't really like eating in front of people so you just sat there. A lady in a pink pant suit tapped your shoulder and you sat up, looking back at her.

"Hello! I'm Dolores Umbridge! I heard you were the new potions assistant!" She had a big smile on her face and you could see right through her. You smiled fakley and shook her hand. "I'm (Y/N) Black, so pleased to join the staff here, everyone I met so far has been so welcoming." Sarcasm licked your lips as you looked at Severus, smiling.

Umbridge giggled nervously at the apparent tension between you and Severus. "Well I hope I'm the first!" she rubbed your shoulder, trying to be motherly, it only made you more uncomfortable.

She went back to her seat and you looked at Severus, "How long ago did school start?" You picked at your food and he watched your hands. "Three weeks. My older students are learning how to perfect more... difficult potions that they learned about their first year. I keep records of how they messed up and every year in the first few weeks they learn their mistakes and how to refine them."

You hummed, he seemed very smart, "I like that... they learn and grow from mistakes."

"Yes, get rewarded by good grades."

"After dinner will you show me where your classroom is in relation to my room? I'd like to get there early in the morning to help set up."

Severus nodded, "Of course Ms. Black."

You smiled a bit and ate some of your food. Most the students were clearing out when you'd only gotten halfway through your plate. You cleared your throat and pushed your plate in front of you like you saw most of the other staff members do. The plate disappeared and you looked to Severus. He got up and started to walk to a side door. You followed him and he took you back down under the castle.

"We call this the dungeons, where you just ate was The Great Hall, breakfast and lunch will also be served there but I choose to eat in my office. I'm sure you saw the small kitchen in your living chambers."

You nodded and he lead you to two doors, "This is my office here, and this is my classroom." he pointed to the doors and you smiled softly, "Good to know. Thank you..."

Severus walked the opposite way you came and you started to recognize the area, you were nearing close to your chambers. "What if I get lost?"

"Well you cannot apparate within the castle walls, I'd recommend you use Periculum. A flare-like light will come from your wand. I'll look out for them but I'm not sure you'll be away from me for the next couple of weeks. I do need a good assistant, therefore I'll train you."

You nodded and smiled, "Thank you Severus..."

"Snape." he corrected, you were now standing back at your chamber doors. You smiled softly, "I like that.. Snape..."

Snape nodded once and left you in the hall, disappearing behind the heavy black door that stood in front of his chambers.

You sighed and let out a breath you weren't aware you were holding in. Your shoulders relaxed and you walked into your chambers. They were very empty but you knew you were going to make them into a home.

You thought about Snape and his cold expression. You wanted to break it so bad, make him smile, maybe even laugh. By observing the winkles that had formed on his forehead you assumed he had a lot of stress and didn't get to laugh very often.

You walked over to the vanity in the side of your room and wrote on a sticky-note, "Make Severus Snape laugh." You stuck it on the side and smiled, maybe this internship wasn't going to be too bad. Maybe you could make it fun. But to make something like that fun you had to have both parties participate.

You needed to break the ice somehow, but you weren't sure what exactly to do yet. You rubbed your head and sat on your bed, taking off your black wedges and leather jacket. You needed some good rest considering the day ahead of you.

You cuddled into your bed and hugged a pillow, "Goodnight Hogwarts." You whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

It was five thirty in the morning, the usual time you got up. You and Avery used to run down the street that Malfoy Manor was on to get your blood pumping, but you weren't about to get lost in the castle.

You sipped your coffee and it warmed up your body, last night you'd managed to kick all your blankets off the bed and you were freezing.

Today was your first day of work so you needed to make a good impression to all the students. Knowing most of them were teenagers you got some black jeans, a black shirt and of course your leather jacket. Maybe you needed to dress less like a muggle but you loved your style. You'd found a way to make one neutral color look amazing.

You finished your coffee and walked to the potions classroom. The door was already open so you walked in and looked around. The room looked elegant, archways with text lined the ceilings and desks were lined in two rows, facing the front of the room. To the left there was a small desk.

Each desk had a cauldron and some ingredients beside it, you walked over and looked at them, you knew the ingredients well and smiled softly, "Antidote to Uncommon Poisons."

"Smart one you are." A voice boomed from the doorway, you turned and Snape stood at the door frame. You placed the bottles down and looked at him, a bit confused.

"Potions are hard to scout out by only their ingredients." Snape walked to his desk and picked up a quill, writing something down. You shrugged and walked over to him, standing in front of his desk. "I had to use that one a lot in my sixth year... I was a bit too curious. Let's just say I was no longer allowed in the potions classroom after school."

Snape looked up at you, the smallest smile pulling at his lips.

"I'm sure you want to test my abilities... huh?" You walked to one of the cauldrons. "Tell me where the ingredients are and what potion."

Snape raised his brows and looked around the room, "Cauldron six. You figure out what it is. Don't talk. Just work."

You nodded and walked to the sixth cauldron and looked at the bottles on the table. _You bitch._ You thought as you figure out exactly what it was, Draught of Living Death potion. It was your weakness and you were never able to get the proportion sizes right with a book, let alone off the top of your head.

You took a deep breath and grabbed the Sopophorus bean. You got your knife and just as you were about to cut the bean it flew off the table and hit Snape directly in the eye. He flinched and your hand went directly to your mouth, trying hard not to laugh.

Snape looked at you, his hard expression was frightening. He took a long breath and stormed over to you. He stood behind you, looming over you. Your shoulders tensed and he slammed the bean down on the table. Carefully grabbing your hands he used the knife to crush the bean.

You gulped softly, warmth and goosebumps spreading through your body. Snape stepped away from you, "Try again" he commanded before returning back to his desk. _Bloody hell... What game is he playing at?_

"The one that will educate you to be the best potions teacher you can be Ms. Black." Snape mumbled, still scribbling on his parchment. You forgot he could read your thoughts and your face went red, "Right..." You whispered going back to the potion.

Once you finished it the silence in the room was unbearable, when you worked you usually liked to listen to music. You bottled the potion and brought it to Snape. He hummed and looked at the color. You knew it was incorrect and you were really just waiting for him to say so. He held it up to a lamp and raised a brow.

You felt like you were back at school, about to receive a bad grade. "Perfect." Snape muttered. You furrowed your brows, "Sir that can't be right..." You chuckled nervously.

"Are you questioning my expertise Ms. Black?" Snape stood and walked to a disposal, he threw the bottle in it, "I know what this potion looks like. Made it many times myself."

"Right... do uh.. you have a favorite?" You asked, following him, helping him restore the station you just used.

"I do not. I never favor a potion or spell. I wish to not become bias, I'd much rather be knowledgeable. If you favor something like that then it will be the thing you always use. In this day and age you should never be predictable."

"Hmm... I never thought of it that way..." You whispered, placing the ingredients down. Snape hummed and walked back to his desk as students started to pour in.

You walked and stood beside him, these students looked older, you saw a blonde boy in green robes, Draco. This meant it was fifth year. Draco looked you up and down and nudged one of his friends, whispering to him.

Snape stood and looked at his students, "Everyone. This is my new assistant for the year. (Y/N) Black. She's learning how to teach potions so she can return to France next year with some experience. If she tells me that any of you choose to be rude to her you shall serve detention with Filch."

The students look at you and you smile softly, waving. "Alright. Get to work. IF you have any questions you are encouraged to ask Ms. Black."

The students get to work and you glance around the room. Draco raises his hand and you smile softly, walking over to him. "Mr. Malfoy! What is it you need assistance with?"

Draco poked his bottom lip out, "I dropped my stirring stick and I don't feel too good... do you mind getting it for me?" He pointed under the table and you smiled, nodding. "Of course," you braced yourself on the table and bent over, trying to retrieve it.

Little did you know behind you Draco and his friend were looking at your ass, making inappropriate gestures. Snape looked up from his book and his face contorted as he looked at the Malfoy boy. He stood and walked over to the both of you. He grabbed Draco by his ear and pulled him off his chair.

Hearing the yelps from Draco you got out from under the table and looked at Snape. He shook his head, "Watch my class Ms. Black while I escort Mr. Malfoy to the Headmasters office."

You looked to the class and all of them stared at you. "Yes sir..." You whispered, going to his desk and sitting down. You wondered what happened, what if you did something wrong. Either way you were bound to find out sooner or later.


	6. Chapter Six

As the bell rang you sat up and wished the students a good rest of their day. Draco was pushed into the potions room, a pissed Lucius following after him, Snape behind Lucius. Draco looked up at you with a scowl on his face. You furrowed your brows, still not sure what happened.

"Go on Draco." Lucius spat, pushing the top of cane into Draco's back.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry for making inappropriate gestures when you bent down under the table. It was uncalled for and not very gentleman-like of me." Lucius hit his shoulder. Draco flinched and looked away, "I will do better."

Lucius nodded and Snape stepped out of the way of them both. Lucius turned on his heel and left the room, Draco walked far behind him. Once they left you looked at Snape. "I didn't know..."

"I know. Teenage boys. If you're going to wear... that... for the rest of the year... be aware of who surrounds you."

You looked down at your outfit and frowned softly, tying your leather jacket around your waist.

Another group of students came in, this was a recurring pattern throughout the day. Students leave, more come in, and so on. At the end of day you were pretty tired, the first and second years had a lot of questions. You had to rack your brain to figure some of them out, but you refused to ask Snape. You wanted to prove yourself to him.

It was midday when Snape summoned two plates from the kitchen. "This is our lunch time. Enjoy your break, the next class is... a piece of work." You nodded softly and summoned a book from your chambers. You were reading about America, not knowing much about the history.

Snape went to his office and you smiled, finally being able to eat in peace. You got through half of the book and finished your plate when the next class came. Snape walked in after them and introduced you of course as Ms. Black. The class was made up of a bunch of Gryffindors.

A brown haired boy with circle glasses looked at you like he recognized you. As the class continued you caught him sneaking glances and little looks at you. It was driving you a bit crazy, he had to be making fun of you. You tapped your finger on Snape's desk and he looked up at you, raising a brow.

You leaned down to his ear, "Who's the kid in the glasses?" You whispered, Snape's eyes darted away from you and to the boy. "Harry Potter."

Your face went white and your right hand twitched. Snape watched you carefully and you looked away from him, "He knows Sirius... Doesn't he?"

Snape nodded softly and you frowned. After you finished school you returned home to the Black estate. The home was empty and cold, the only thing that remained in the house was Kreatute. When you asked him where everyone was he lead you to the family tree. You found that Sirius' portrait was burned out and Regulus' was replaced by a skull.

You were the only one in your family that remained. You never found out why your brother was casted out of the home, Kreature refused to tell you at request of your father. As the only Black left, all of the others married or given away, you knew you had to carry your family name and make everyone proud.

That's when you swore to be a Death Eater and became close with Bellatrix. She found you and made you new when everyone else failed. Maybe Harry Potter would be able to answer why Sirius was disowned.

Snape put his hand on your arm, pulling you from your head. He looked a bit concerned. "Yes?" you asked, soothing out your hair. "You looked very sad. Is everything alright?"

You nodded softly and looked back at Harry, he was already staring at you but quickly looked away. You sighed and as class continued you thought of your brother.

Being older, when you were children, he always used to make fun of you and your friends. You weren't sent to France until four years after Sirius was sent to school and one year after Regulus.

You missed both of your siblings deeply during your seven years of attendance. Your parents were always so focused on your studies that they didn't bother to send you home for the holidays. It was one of the reasons you were top of your class. This was rare in Beauxbatons and some years you were the only one there.

For holidays they'd send you books as presents, they were never Fiction, all of them being about events in history or textbooks. You sighed softly and found that a boy was standing in front of you. It was Harry himself. "Ms. Black?"

You sat up and raised your brows, he held his hand out, "I'm Harry Potter... would you happen to be related to... Sirius Black?"

You looked over to Snape's desk to find it empty. You sighed and looked down, "Yeah... he was my older brother. I don't remember much about him... only knew him until I was five before he went off to Hogwarts." You got up and started to put away the ingredients, it was close to dinner so you assumed that was the last class of the day.

"Did you not attend Hogwarts?" Harry asked, helping you. You shook your head, "Nope. Beauxbatons is where my parents sent me."

Harry nodded, "That's why you're going to France next year."

"Mhm!" You took some cauldrons to the sink and started to clean them out. "I would tell you all about him if I remembered anything. Now I don't even know where the man resides. I'm sure he doesn't know I'm alive."

Harry looked at you with sad eyes, "Right... I'm not sure where he is either."

You nodded and put the cauldrons on their stands. "What do you know of him?" You looked to Harry, a bit of sadness in your eyes, trying to get answers from him.

"I know he's my godfather. He was friends with both of my parents before they died. After they did die he was sent to Azkaban for conspiracy of working with Voldemort."

You looked at Harry, a bit shocked he said the Dark Lord's name. You processed what he said and laughed, "Sirius is no Death Eater." you mumbled.

Harry nodded softly, "I'm aware. But if you didn't know your brother... how would you know he wasn't a Death Eater?" Harry's eyes darted down to your right arm.

 _Smart kid_. You thought, "Because all I know about my brother is he resented Dark Arts. While I was away in france my parents sent me books all about the Dark Arts. Then the first wizarding war commenced. I knew which side each of my family members took. Lets just say I was glad to be in France."

You started to walk to The Great Hall and Harry followed, "Sirius took which side?"

You chuckled softly, "Which do you think, kid?"

"Right." The both of you arrived at The Great Hall and you sat in your spot, Snape looked at you, "He didn't give you much trouble? He said he'd like to speak with you alone."

You shook your head softly, "No.. none at all. I do believe he is hiding something though... about my brother?"

Snape hums and leans back in his chair.

"He knows something and he isn't telling me."


	7. Chapter Seven

It had been three weeks since you got your job at Hogwarts, everyday seemed the same and started to blend together really. Nothing new was happening, you'd go to Snape's class, observe him as he taught, you ate lunch, had a few more classes, then dinner.

At dinner you and Snape would speak of the day to come, what the students would learn and how he'd teach it. You actually started to grow closer with the man, but you still hadn't made him laugh.

Lucius sent you letters asking about all that was going on in the school and you had no answer for him. The only thing that was happening was the Ministry was sending Umbridge to watch over the classes that were taking place in December, which was two months from now.

You were pretty nervous about it because Snape would let you teach some of his older classes occasionally. You knew that once Umbridge started to observe his class he was no longer going to let you do it.

One of the things you'd come to learn that is that Snape was a fast walker. Therefore you changed your wedges into some combat boots. You still wore your leather jacket, but traded your shirt and jeans for a black dresses to make you look less like a muggle and more professional.

Once you got to Snape's office you sat down and stole the newspaper off his desk. "That lady is going to drive me crazy." you mumbled, propping your feet up on Snape's desk and read over the newspaper. "She has no fashion sense. Pink on pink... not it."

Snape didn't usually listen to what you were saying when you spoke of fashion, knowing he wasn't going to understand ninety percent of it. He pushed your feet off his desk, "At least she dresses more professionally than you do." he commented. You rolled your eyes, "You have no room to talk. You wear the exact same outfit everyday."

"At least little boys aren't trying to peak up my skirt."

You chuckled and swatted the paper at him, "You'd be surprised about how many girls I catch undressing you with their eyes."

"You pay attention to them?" Snape said, raising his eyebrows at you.

 _Touche_. He had you there, you only knew the man for three weeks but every since he stood behind you in the potions classroom on your first day he was all you could think about.

"Well they also give me the evil eye. Some students... ship... us." You leaned back in your chair and looked deep into his mahogany eyes.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Snape asked cautiously, snatching the newspaper from your hand to read it.

You chuckled softly, "It means they can see us having a relationship."

Snape smirked softly and shook his head, "Teenagers." he said, actually reading the paper.

You shrugged and leaned back. "I guess.." You whispered, closing your eyes. You and Snape stayed up the night prior planning emergency lessons for when Umbridge decided to poke her head into the classroom. You were exhausted and yawned, stretching your arms out.

Snape watched you with a soft smile on his face. Deep inside that dark facade of his he could feel he was getting to like you, become more interested in your childhood and really... just you. You didn't know this of course but if you did you would probably use it to your advantage.

"Would you like-" Snape was suddenly interrupted by Umbridge opening the office door. Snape stood and looked at her, "Dolores. Do you not know how to knock?" He barked.

Umbridge cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Was I interrupting something? If so I'm sure the both of you need to take that up with the Headmaster." She chirped.

You rolled your eyes and laughed, sitting on Snape's desk, "Severus wouldn't wanna pull me. He's too refined for someone as crazy as me." You laughed maniacally, "You know. Because I'm a Black."

You were referring to how you saw Filch following you around recently. You knew he was only doing this to either get some dirt on you or to expose your family for all being maniacs who couldn't handle themselves. Snape placed his hand on your shoulder and squeezed it. You sighed and shrugged his hand off of you.

Umbridge giggled, "I'm not sure what you're talking about Ms. _Black_."

Your jaw clenched and you almost drew your wand but Snape grabbed your wrist before you could raise your hand. He squeezed your wrist just tight enough to make the wand fall from your hand. You grunted softly and he leaned to your ear. "Don't give her a reason to get you fired." he whispered.

You sighed and slid off his desk, grabbing your wand and tucking it into your coat. "Excuse me." You stormed out of the office and into the bathhouse, you needed some air but didn't know where the nearest balcony was. You kicked the trash can across the room and sat on one of the toilets in the open stalls.

Black dress shoes stood in front of you, a heavy knock on the door. "Go away Snape."

There was a chuckle, clearly coated by an accent, it was Lucius. You stood and opened the stall, peaking out. Lucius raised his brow and you slowly came out of the stall. He smiled softly at you. "Hello (Y/N). What exactly are you doing in the mens toilets."

You smiled softly at him, "I didn't know.. it's the one that Severus showed me... I uh.. Do you know where a balcony is? I'm dying for some fresh air."

"Of course..." Lucius grabbed your bicep and lead you to a small balcony, out of the dungeons.

You took a deep breath and looked out to the garden below. "What is it you're doing here Lucius?" You lean on the rails and turn to him.

Lucius shrugged, "I wanted to see how you were getting on. Making sure you'd settled in."

You yawned again and nodded, "Of course. Severus has been nothing but a gentleman, the first week was pretty hard though... had to break myself in and all."

Lucius hums and nods, "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from Severus. He is as hard to break as a diamond."

You chuckled softly, "Tell me about it." You shook your head softly, the cold fall air nipping at your face. "How is Avery?" You ran your hair through your curls, pushing them from your face.

"He's a hard worker... despises reading... but its all I can get him to do. The man needs to grow up before I let him handle bigger tasks."

You nodded softly not really liking Lucius insulting your best friend. "Yeah.. I guess... he just doesn't have much motivation."

Lucius nods and rolls his eyes, "I heard the lady from the Ministry was giving you a bit of trouble. I could handle her if you'd like."

You laugh and Lucius draws close to you, "I'm not sure Severus would like that very much. He says she's testing me. It'll be weak if I run to you and cry on your shoulder like you're my mother. She may not work here anymore... but she'll know she won."

Lucius looked away and nodded softly, "I never saw it that way. But I do see where you're coming from." He used his finger to lift your chin up, forcing you to look into his eyes. "We wouldn't want you appearing weak to anyone... would we?"

You gulped softly and shook your head softly. He smirked softly and closed his eyes slowly. You shook your head, your mind freaking out to get away from him. Yes he was attractive but you weren't sure you wanted to kiss the man. You ducked away from his grip and turned away from him.

"(Y/N)!" You heard a familiar voice call. Your shoulders relaxed and you turned around, Lucius was scowling at Snape. "Merlin. I've been looking all over for you." he walks between the two of you, seeing how uncomfortable you were with the blonde. You could see the faint anger in his eyes, Snape never got mad, only frustrated.

"Sorry... I had to get out... that paper was getting to me.."

Snape wasn't sure what you were talking about but went along with it, "It's hard for a reason." He mumbled turning back to Lucius, "Lucius! If you'd excuse us... me and (Y/N) must return to work."

Lucius smiled fakley and nodded, "Of course Severus."

Snape bowed his head at him and put you in front of him as he walked away from Lucius. He lead you to your chambers, "I believe you should go lay down. I'll take care of my classes for the rest of the day."

"Are you sure...?" You asked, looking down at your boots. Snape nodded and patted your shoulder, "Make sure you lock your door. I don't want Filch or Mr. Malfoy somehow... finding... themselves in your room."

"Of course... Thank you Severus..." you turned and entered your chambers. You locked the door and heard Snape try and unlock it from the outside. After he failed you assumed he left and sighed in relief. Taking your jacket off and sitting on your bed you smiled softly, Snape really seemed to care about you. You couldn't wait to see more of this softer side of him.


	8. Chapter Eight

The next day you sat in Snape's office, reading the paper his owl delivered each morning. Nothing interesting really happened. It was more chat about the Ministry and their crazy antics.

You sipped your coffee and leaned back into Snape's chair, it was comfortable leather with wheels on the bottom. You were actually pretty surprised that he wasn't here as early as he always was.

You sighed as you finished your coffee and Snape stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. You immediately sit up and look at him, "Is everything alright Severus?" You ask, getting up from his chair.

He shakes his head, "Yes, I'm sorry I'm late, I had to set the classroom back up."

"Oh right. I forgot you were dramatic..." You sit in your regular chair and hand him the newspaper, "Nothing interesting. Bunch of Ministry mumbo jumbo."

Snape nods, he seemed to be more interested in something else.

"What are you gonna ask me? I can see it in your eyes." You smile softly and lean on your hand which rested on his desk.

"What happened with Lucius yesterday?" He asked bluntly.

You looked away and shook your head, "Nothing... he was just talking about how things were with a friend of mine that is staying with him. We are really close and they were really sad to see me go."

"Really? Before that you were almost splitting my head open trying to find a way out of something." Snape sat forward in his chair, "Sorry. I just didn't want to talk to him..."

"Right..." Snape trailed off. You knew he was only trying to help, knowing you didn't have anyone else to talk to. You closed your eyes and ran your hand through your hair. "I'm sorry... I just really don't want to talk about it." You dodged his eyes.

"That's all you have to say... I won't ask about it unless you want me to."

You nod softly and get up, walking to the classroom. You knew your break with Snape was going to be filled with silence and you didn't like it. Maybe you would eat in your chambers, you hadn't decided yet.

Class went by as normal and for lunch Snape summoned the food as usual and you ate a bit. You both were weird eating in front of people but since you'd grown closer you didn't find that as much of a problem.

Snape looked up at you, "I'd like you to accommodate me on my patrol of the castle halls. It'll familiarize you with the building though it may be dark. I could tell you its history and some of the pivotal places in my life throughout the castle. Would you like that?"

You smiled softly and nodded, "I would.."

Snape smiled a bit and nodded, "Fantastic."

You nodded and went back to eating and reading. You were reading a bit of Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream. A romance and comedy. It was one of your favorites and you'd read it maybe seventy times.

You glanced up at what Snape was reading and scoffed. "Alright. Book switch." You stole his book and placed yours in front of him. He furrowed his brows, "A play?" You nodded, "You've read all of Shakespeare tragedies. Time you read a comedy."

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed loudly you smiled and looked at his book, your smile faded, it was The Conchologist's First Book, a textbook about seashells.

"What the absolute hell is this and why are you reading it?" You asked. Snape shrugged, "I'm trying to get through all of Edgar Allan Poe's books, including the more... educational ones." He started to read your book and you scoffed, "You expect me to read this?"

Snape looked up at you, "The book swap was your idea. I was perfectly content with my book on seashells."

You sighed, he always seemed to know what to say to make you do what you didn't want to. He said he kept tallies for how many times you thought of the word _touche_. You cracked open the book on shells and started to read. Your eyelids were closing from boredom when Harry's class started to come in. Snape got rid of your plates and shut your book.

You sat up straight and looked around the class. You shook yourself from your tired state and got up, assisting the students who needed help. Harry raised his hand and you smiled. He gave you a note and pressed it into your palm. You furrowed your brows and looked at it, _"Astronomy Tower after dinner, don't be late."_

You furrowed your brows and looked at Harry. He nodded and you tucked the note into your jacket pocket before walking back to the front of the class, sitting down at your chair. "When will we be touring the castle?" You asked Snape, leaning on his desk.

"After lights out." he answered carefully, looking consumed by the book you'd loaned him. You smiled softly and looked away, thinking about what Harry could possibly want from you.

An hour later the class wrapped up and you started to clean, Snape still reading. You sighed loudly and put up all the ingredients. After that you scrubbed the cauldrons and put them away tomorrow was a long weekend due to some muggle holiday.

You walked to Snape's desk and put you hand over the book to pull his eyes away from it. "Hey... I'm going to take a quick power nap so I can be present during the tour. I'm not too hungry because of lunch" You smiled down at him and he stood. "Of course. I'll come and collect you there?"

You shook your head, "Why not meet me in your office? I'll need to walk a bit before then."

Snape nodded and walked out of the room, going to The Great Hall. You sighed softly and used the rest of the time to find your way to the Astronomy Tower. Once you found the tower it was exactly the time dinner ended, you were perfectly on time.

A man with curly hair stepped out from behind the big globe and your heart dropped, "Sirius...?"


	9. Chapter Nine

_A man with curly hair stepped out from behind the big globe and your heart dropped, "Sirius...?"_

Sirius sighed loudly and closed the gap in between the two of you, bringing you into a tight hug. You wanted to cry, it was your brother! You hugged him and laid your head on his shoulder.

"I- I thought I was the only one left..." you whispered. Sirius pulled away from the hug, "Me too Little Cub..." That was your nickname that Sirius gave you when you two were kids, it was after your Patronus, a black panther. You'd completely forgotten about the nickname until now.

"W-what happened Sirius...?" You rubbed his arms and he sighed, sitting down on a small bench, looking out to the stars. "Regulus became a Death Eater and died a coward. I ran away after being beat to a pulp. They never told you out of fear you'd rebel against the family name. But then again... not telling you made it worse, did it not?"

You looked to your brother and your left arm itched. When you didn't answer Sirius he grew worried, "Little Cub.." He whispered, grabbing your left hand softly.

"Don't." You barked. Sirius hesitated, "Why not darling...?"

Your jaw clenched and you looked at his hands on your arm.

"It's there... isn't it?" Sirius didn't seem to judge.

"I was a teen left with no one. The only one on the tree was Bella... I- I- she-"

"I know my cub... I know... but I'm here now... I'm not going anywhere." Sirius pulled you into a hug.

"I'm still in the circle brother... Lucius... he assigned me here..." Sirius' warm hand rubbed your back softly, it was pretty cold in the tower.

"Then you don't do what the Malfoy says. You resent him. I can feel it... you become your own person. Join the Order... we're teaming to fight The Dark Lord." Sirius tilted your chin up softly and smiled at you. "You belong here. I know you do. It was stupid for mother to send you away... so for once... win a battle. Fight the noble and right way."

"It isn't that easy Sirius... I can't just quit."

Sirius shakes his head, almost frantically. "I didn't say you had to. That mark is important... and I know exactly who you need to talk to. Speaking of which!" Sirius stood and turned around, "Lumos." His wand illuminated and Sirius smiled widely, "Since when did you get an invite to the party, Snivellus?" Sirius brought his wand up and Snape's face appeared in the darkness.

Snape scowled at the nickname, "I'd advise you to lower your wand Black. We wouldn't want it to be like 1979 again."

Sirius chuckled nervously and lowered his wand, tucking it away. Snape stepped into the light, his eyes flashed to you with a ping of concern and you nodded to assure him you were alright.

"You two know each other... fantastic!" Sirius walked behind you and forced your sleeve up your arm, revealing your Dark Mark. Your breath hitched and Snape's eyes grew a bit wide. You could hear his gulp. "She needs your help Sniv- Severus... You need to show her it isn't worth it."

You were horrified and Snape looked up at you, frowning. His brows were furrowed and he saw how much you hated that Sirius brought your mark to light. He stepped forward, his chest was almost touching yours. In one smooth motion he grabbed your arm from Sirius and put you behind him.

Snape looked down at your brother, "I'll help her but know Sirius... that isn't your secret to tell. The Order will find out when _she_ tells them. _Not_ when you inform them about it. Understood?" Snape snapped, Sirius smiled fakley and nodded, "Of course Severus." He walks to you and kisses your head, "Until next time Little Cub."

Sirius turns into his dog form and bounds out of the Astronomy Tower.

You sigh deeply, it being a bit shaky. Snape turns back to you, you looked away to avoid his eyes. "You don't have to say anything... I wouldn't expect you to."

You didn't, you just leaned into his chest, hugging him. You could feel his muscles tense for a second before he relaxed and wrapped his arm around your waist. You both sat there in silence for a while in the hug. It was something you needed and Snape knew that.

"Would you still like a tour around the castle?" Snape whispered, looking down at you.

You nodded softly and stepped away from the hug. Snape lead you out of the tower. He took you down many halls and told you which part of the castle you were in every so often.

"Why were you in the Astronomy tower Severus?" You interrupted him when he was talking about some book that he was reading when he was a kid.

Snape cleared his throat, "I didn't find you in your room and I got worried. I used Appare Vestigium. Showed me where your footprints were."

You nodded softly and put your hands in your pockets. "That was brave... I could have been in grave danger..."

Snape shook his head, "It wouldn't matter. Grave danger or not I was determined to find you and I did."

You chuckled softly and looked up at him, "Thank you..." You nudged his arm with your elbow and he smiled. You'd never seen him smile like that, you'd only every seen the corner of his lip tilt up. But this time you could see a sliver of his teeth.

You giggled softly and grabbed his collar. You backed into the wall and leaned up, connecting your lips. You felt Snape flinch slightly but then he leaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to hold your face. You pulled away and looked into his eyes. Your faces were close and his nose was brushing against yours. He searched your eyes and you smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Severus.."

You pushed yourself away from him and turned the corner, going back to your chambers. You locked your door and screamed with joy, maybe this was something new, or maybe it was a complete mistake.


	10. Chapter Ten

The next morning you went to the astronomy tower, leaving a note outside Snape's chambers, asking him to join you there. You watched the snow fall, this was pretty unusual considering snow usually fell in November in Scotland. You sipped your usual coffee and you heard heavy footsteps going up the stairs. You smiled and stretched, sitting up.

Snape looked at you and slowly walked over to you. You handed him a cup of tea and he hesitantly took it. "Tell me Severus... Do you ever listen to Muggle music?"

Snape merely shook his head and you smiled pulling out something you snuck off one of the Muggles when you and Avery were walking through London. It was what they called an MP3 Player. You casted a spell on it long ago to play its music. You pressed the shuffle button and "Highway To Hell" Blasted from the Player. You put your coffee down and played an air guitar, jamming to the music.

You swung your hips and danced around the Tower. Snape watched you, he didn't look amused but you were having the time of your life. "I'M ON THE HIGHHHHWAYY TO HELLL!" You walked over to Snape and pulled him up off the bench. He scowled at you and you furrowed your brows. "Silencio." Snape commanded, turning the MP3 player off.

You frowned and grabbed the MP3, tucking it into your pocket.

"I'd like to talk to you about last night." Snape grumbled, putting his wand away. "I thought that's why you invited me up here."

"Well no... We just had a long weekend... I just thought we could hang..." You sat down and looked out into the white snow that wasn't sticking to the ground. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know what I wish to discuss."

You'd seen it coming but you didn't want to talk about it. You knew it didn't feel right the moment you kissed him. "It was just a kiss... got caught in the moment I guess... It's not like it meant anything to me." You rubbed your temples.

"Right. I'm glad you see it that way. We're collages. Nothing more." Even though it wasn't intentional his words did sting. He sounded panicked, but how could he regret it when he leaned in as well.

You needed some time to think and you assumed he did as well. "Of course... Nothing more..." You got up and collected your mugs. "Have a good weekend Snape..." You walked out of the Astronomy Tower and went into your chambers. You locked the door and threw the mugs into the sink. You took your jacket off and laid down on your bed.

You stared at the dreadful shell book that you'd gotten halfway through. You pushed it off your bed and curled up. " _Colleagues"_ echoed through your head, almost giving you a headache. Were you and Snape back at square one?

**_|ONE LONG WEEKEND LATER|_ **

You sat in the Potions classroom, for four days you didn't see Snape. You didn't even come out of your room to eat. Halloween wasn't far away and one of the students informed you that at the end of the month there was going to be a ball for the holiday.

Snape entered the class and you looked up at him, not saying anything. He sat down at his desk and saw that you returned the book he'd loaned you. "Did you finish it?" He looked up at you and you shook your head, "Couldn't bring myself to... colleagues don't book swap." You almost spat.

Snape hummed and put the book away. You internally begged him to say something to take it all back... but you knew he wouldn't. "I see." he handed your book back. "I read it twice over, I was going to read it a third time but seen as you're giving me my book back... I'm glad you recommended it. I enjoyed it."

You took it back and sighed softly, "I knew you would..." You tucked the book into your jacket and the rest of the day flew by. After that you and Snape didn't talk. The room was silent and for once you just observed his teaching. You were astronomically bored and when lunch came Snape walked over to you.

You looked up at him and raised your brows. "Your brother asked me to help you..." he kneeled down in front of you, his black hair framing his face. It was disheveled and you wanted to reach out and fix it for him. "What encouraged you to repent the Death Eater ways?" You asked softly.

Snape sighed and looked down, "The Dark Lord took something really important away from me. Something I begged him not to do. He of course didn't listen. I came to Dumbledore... he helped me regain some of myself back... from there I made a promise to... not follow the teachings."

You sighed and nodded softly. "Right..." you stood and put your hair into a bun. You started to set stuff up for the next class in silence. The only noise in the room was Snape scribbling on a piece of parchment. You hummed softly to yourself, no specific tune, just whatever came to mind.

As you got a bit closer to Snape you realized he was harmonizing with you, he could see the notes you were thinking about singing next and would harmonize. His voice was angelic, smooth and rugged at the same time. It drew you closer to him.

"I like your voice..." you whisper softly. Snape looks up at you, "It's nothing special." he got up and walked to a bookshelf grabbing a textbook. You rolled your eyes, "Take a compliment." You walked out of the room to the women's bath house. You looked at yourself in the mirror, fixing your hair and clothing.

A ghost flew up behind you, she looked like a teen girl. "Mark of the devil." She whispered into your ear. You turned and looked at her. "Excuse me?" you spat.

"Your Dark Mark. Not many people through here have those." she giggled and flew around, "Only the really good looking kids have them. All my years I've never seen one ugly Death Eater."

You rolled your eyes and splashed your face.

"What are you hiding from?" she planted herself beside you. Looking in the mirror. "I'm not hiding from anything. I don't hide."

The girl giggled and turned, facing you. "Well the way you stormed in here suggests otherwise. I've seen you around with Lucius Malfoy! Is it him you're hiding from." You sighed, this girl wasn't going to leave you alone so why not talk to her. I mean it's not like you had anyone else to talk to.

"Not exactly." You looked down at your feet and sat on the sink. "Oh? Hmm... What about Severus Snape? Is that who you're hiding from?"

You looked away from her, "I'm not hiding... I'm just dodging an awkward conversation. A couple of nights ago... I uh... kissed him..." You scratched the back of your neck. "And he told me we were nothing but colleagues."

The girl cringed, "I know exactly what rejection is like. Harry Potter isn't too fond of ghosts."

You chuckle softly and look at her, "Yeah... well now it's awkward between me and Severus.. before we were actually becoming friends... I've never been zoned by someone in my life.. I'm always the one doing the friend zoning..."

The girl frowned and nodded, "Well... maybe Snape just thought he was betraying something... or... someone..."

You furrowed your brows, "Someone?"

Myrtle shrugged, "Just a thought! Now you best be going... class is about to start."

You sighed softly and nodded, "Thank you..."

"Myrtle." She answered.

You nodded and walked back to the potions classroom, who would Snape think he is betraying? It was then that you remembered Avery telling you that Snape was spoken for the first time you saw him. That's what you needed to do, talk to Avery.


	11. Chapter Eleven

You had written Avery a letter asking him to accommodate you the Halloween Ball at the end of the month. It was almost immediately that you got a letter back, gladly accepting your invitation. You hated using Avery but you hoped that he would make Snape jealous. It didn't matter anyways, it's not like it would hurt Avery. You knew he wasn't attracted to you, no harm, no foul.

You were excited to see your best friend, you missed having someone to chat to. Even then you knew you couldn't talk to him like you wanted to. He hated Snape with a burning passion and you weren't sure why.

You had already received your dress and you thought it looked amazing. It fit you well and covered up your Dark Mark perfectly, making it seem like apart of the dress. You and Snape didn't talk often since you stormed to the bathroom that one evening. It almost hurt that there was now such a big wall between the both of you because of one silly little kiss.

Filch was still on your tail and Umbridge was gaining power. You dreaded December, knowing what was to come.

The week of the ball almost flew by with boring lessons and avoiding alone time with Snape. When you felt your head was too crowded you escaped to the bathroom and ranted to Myrtle about your problems. As long as you talked she loved to listen, living on gossip.

You understood her in a way, all day and night she resided in that bathroom all by herself, not a person wanting to talk to her. Yes sometimes she could be annoying, but it was only because no one ever paid her attention, all she wanted was to chat.

"Myrtle!" You ran into the bathroom, it was very late at night. She flew from her stall and gasped at you, "Merlin! Look at that dress!" You giggled and gave her a twirl. Tomorrow night was the ball. "I wish you could attend... see my date.." You smiled and Myrtle giggled, "Oh me too... the way you describe him... Hottie. I'm surprised you haven't tied him down yourself!"

You shook your head and smiled. "Yeah... well I don't like him like that!"

Myrtle rolled her eyes and flew around you, "Well you have fun tomorrow in that thing!"

You smile and nod, "Thank you.."

You went back to your chambers and got out of your dress there was a knock at your door and you looked up, grabbing a robe. "Who is it?" you drew your wand getting ready to put Filch on full blast.

"AVERY!" A voice answered. Your breath hitched and you swung the door open. You looked into your best friend's brown eyes and threw your arms around him. "Merlin! Avery!" You pulled him into your Chambers and he threw his bag down, picking you up.

You laughed loudly and held him tightly. "I decided to come early to help you get ready. I know you'll want me to do your hair." You laughed and nodded, kissing his cheek. You took your robe off and got dressed in some lounging clothes.

Avery looked through your closet, "You changed your wardrobe."

You rolled your eyes, "I had to look more professional after the Malfoy kid was trying to have dry sex with me. I still wear your leather jacket though..." You smiled softly.

"Draco did what?" Avery walked over to you and reached for the door. You grabbed his hand and shook your head, "I believe his father did enough Avery..."

Avery rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around your waist. "Where is that silly little MP3 Player of yours love?" You sighed softly and looked away, "Snape put a Silencing Curse on it."

You felt Avery's entire demeanor change and he looked at your door, "Perfect." He hissed, storming out of your room. Avery was like a firecracker, give him the smallest light and he was going to explode. He banged on Snape's door and you shook your head, "Avery!" you pushed him back into your room and shut the door. Snape opened the door and looked down at you.

Your face went hot, he was wearing a white button down, unbuttoned just enough to show his collar bones. His sleeve on his right arm was rolled up to his elbow, the other sleeve cuff was unbuttoned, hanging around his writs. He still wore his regular dress pants. "Yes (Y/N)?"

"I- Umm..." you gulped softly, "Sorry... I believe I've had too much to drink tonight.." You hated the excuse, but hey, it would get you out of this. "Right... Goodnight." Snape slowly shut his door, looking at you with a bit of concern.

You opened your door and looked at Avery angrily. He smirked evilly and drew his wand hoping you'd throw some charm at him. You simply shook your head at him and walked to your small kitchen, "You can't act out like this Avery. It took me a lot of convincing Dumbledore you were stable enough to come for you to be here! If he sees I have poor judgement he won't be impressed."

Avery rolls his eyes, "Like you care! We both know the true reason you're here."

"Right... but I still need to keep my image up. Please respect that..."

Avery sighed and held his arms out. You walked over to him and hugged him. He pulled you down on the bed and kissed your head, "Did you miss me?" He asks softly, rubbing your back. You nodded, "Yes.. But I will cease to miss you if you keep on trying to act so tough..."

Avery chuckled and nodded, "Fair enough..."

You sighed softly and closed your eyes, easily falling asleep in the comfort and warmth of your best friend's arms.


	12. Chapter Twelve

In the morning you woke up to the smell of bacon. You hum loudly and sit up stretching. "Avery... they serve breakfast!" You heard his soft chuckle and smiled, "I know darling, I attended this school for seven years."

Avery sets a tray down on your lap and you smile, the breakfast was beautifully presented and all of the ingredients looked fresh. You dug in and Avery munched on some bacon. "Oh! I have a friend for you to meet before the ball. We have about six hours before I want to get dressed."

Avery nods and you finish your breakfast. You then get ready for the day and pull Avery to the bathroom, "OHHHH Myrtle!"

Avery's eyes went wide, "No..." he whispered.

Myrtle floated out of her stall and her jaw dropped to the floor, "Avery!" She screamed, flying over to him. Avery tensed, "I didn't know you were speaking of this Avery! Look how much you've grown!" She giggles and Avery looks at you, horrified.

You giggled and shook your head, "Tell the lady hello!"

Avery looked at Myrtle and sighed, "Hello again Myrtle..." he almost seemed ashamed looking at the ghost.

You furrowed your brows, "Oh we used to have fun didn't we?" Myrtle giggles softly and Avery looks away.

Your eyes go wide. "You did not!!" You look at Avery, you were in complete and utter shock.

"It was a long Christmas break.." he mumbled.

You laughed and doubled over, "What the _hell_ did you do with a ghost?!?"

Myrtle giggled and flew in circles around Avery, "Your friend here is pretty fond of strip tease..."

You couldn't stop laughing and now laid on the floor of the bathroom.

"Shut up (Y/N). You used to have a crush on fuking Barty Crouch Jr." Avery snapped, walking out of the bathroom. You got up and ran after him, "That's our secret!" Avery shrugged and continued walking, he was going in the direction of the potions classroom.

You sighed softly and pulled him out to the only balcony close to the dungeons. "I'm glad you decided to come..."

"Merlin... when I received your letter I couldn't respond quicker. It filled me with such joy that you wanted to invite me..." He chuckled softly and sighed, he was looking at the quidditch field, he used to be the seeker for Slytherin. "I miss growing up here... some of my happiest memories..." He whispered softly, now looking around the castle. "I can see why some would want to come back and teach here... but I'm not sure why Snape would."

You cocked your head to the side, "Why?"

"He used to get picked on... a lot..." Avery chuckled and shook his head, "Such an easy target." He hissed, you looked down and sighed, "Will you take me to the library? I want to read up on some stuff..."

Avery turned back and smiled, "Of course gorgeous." he held his hand out to you and you gladly took it. He lead you to the library and you grabbed a random book, opening it and reading it. You didn't care what it was you just needed to escape to your brain.

You read the book cover to cover and once you closed it it was actually time to get ready. You sighed softly and pulled Avery to your room. You slipped into your dress and he got into his suit. You smiled at him and fixed his bowtie. "Look at my handsome boy..." You dusted his shoulders out and he was practically drooling over your dress. That was a good sign.

The ball was now starting and Avery held his arm out to you and you linked your arms. He smiled cockily and lead you to the outside tent where the ball was being held. Avery looked around at the teachers that had taught him when he was just a kid. He locked eyes with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head at him and turned around, speaking with Snape. Once upon a time Avery and Dumbledore were pretty close, Avery would spend hours in his office talking about his life and quidditch. You sighed softly and pulled his gaze away from the old wizard.

"Snape is staring at you." Avery hissed, you sighed softly and looked into his deep brown eyes, "Come on... let's go dance... you do remember those waltzing lessons Lucius forced us to take... don't you?" You smiled and Avery nodded softly, "Fantastic." You pulled him to the dance floor and he bowed to you.

You curtsied and the dance started. You practically floated across the dance floor and everyone's eyes were on the both of you. Some other people were dancing as well so thankfully you weren't alone. Avery looked at you with a look you'd never seen in him before. It was love, and not the platonic kind. You furrowed your brows and he raised his, "Are you alright darling...?"

You nodded softly, you couldn't lose much more, you held his chin and nodded softly. "I'm great Avery..."

Avery smiled and kissed your head. The song came to an end and Avery excused himself to the restroom. You sat down at one of the tables and Snape walked behind you. You could see the curls in his hair in his shadow. "You want to talk to me... don't you?" Snape's shadow nodded and you turned around, facing him. "Alright..."

You grabbed his arm and pulled him from the tent. You both walked to Hagrid's shack in silence and once you were far from the tent Snape backed you against the hut. "How dare you invite an unstable Death Eater to Hogwarts?!" he snapped.

You rolled your eyes, "I spoke with Dumbledore about it first. Don't try and patronize me." You sassed.

Snape scowled, "He isn't stable. He will explode if you make one wrong move!"

"Then don't make a wrong move! He's my best friend!" You threw your arms up in the air.

Snape shook his head, "And what was that dance?!"

You laughed loudly, "Are you kidding me?! It was a waltz!" You paused, "Are you jealous?"

Snape's face fell and he looked directly into your eyes. _Bloody Hell. He's jealous._ Your eyes unintentionally flickered to Snape's lips and his eyes dragged across yours. The bastard was looking at your lips! If that wasn't a sign that he didn't want to connect them, you didn't know what was. _Screw it. Screw it all to hell._

You grabbed the back of Snape's head and forced your lips together. Snape took a deep breath through his nose and leaned into your lips, no hesitation. You hummed softly, there was no hunger in the kiss, only overdue passion.

You pulled away from the kiss and peeked into Hagrid's hut, unoccupied. You smirked and unlocked the door with your wand. You yanked Snape onto the big couch and the kissing continued. Snape's tongue ran across your bottom lip and you groaned softly, opening your mouth to him.

He was pretty skilled you couldn't lie. One hand rested on his face and the other on his chest, you wanted his body closer to yours. Both of your tongues fought for dominance over the other's mouth but you eventually gave up, sliding up onto his lap. Snape grunted softly into the kiss and his hand hovered over your thigh, he was asking permission to touch you.

You put your hand over his and pushed it down. It was warm compared to your cold exposed skin. You hummed and his hand traveled up and down your thigh, trying to warm it up. You timed it perfectly to where his long fingers were touching the lacy fabric of your panties. He pulled away from the kiss, his chest heaving while he was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure about this?" His deep lust voice rasped.

You nodded softly, "I've been sure about this since I laid my eyes on you two months ago in Hogsmeade." You whispered into his ear. Snape nodded and slowly laid you down on the couch. He took a deep breath and kissed at your jaw.

"Severus!" A voice called from the from the door, Snape turned to the door and McGonagall's eyes were wide, "NO! I owe Dumbledore ninety gallions!" she kicked a trash can across the shed. Snape cleared his throat and fixed his tunic. "Yes Minerva?" He stood from the couch and you sat up.

"A student from your house-" She couldn't finish her sentence before Snape started to storm back to the tent. McGonagall smiled at you, "Severus huh..." She whispered. You cleared your throat, "I hope." You commented before trying to catch up with Snape.

As you entered the tent Avery grabbed you, "I've been looking all over!" He scolds, you look at the kid that Snape was staring at with rage. "I thought we made it clear no potions or ANY form of magic at this ball Ms. Riggins." he lectured. The kid looked down and handed Snape the bottle of what was clearly Amortentia.

Snape snatched the bottle and tucked it in his pocket.

"Sir it was just a jo-"

"Silence!" Snape snapped, "You should be expelled for this!" You were thinking the rage was from the both of you being abruptly interrupted but no, this was something else. Snape almost seemed to be breaking as he yelled at the long red headed child, and you didn't know why.

Dumbledore stood, "Now Severus. Stand down. I'll handle this from here on out."

"What a loser." Avery scoffed. You elbowed him and he exclaimed. Snape let go of the girl with a grunt and stormed out of the tent. You frowned as you watched him leave, not being able to do anything. If you left Avery would know and explaining that was the last thing you wanted to do.

Umbridge looked at Avery and cocked her head to the side. You watched her as she floated across the room. You grabbed Avery's coat and she smiled at you, "Mr. Pollmere." She smiled, "How is your father?"

Avery clenched his jaw, Umbridge was one of the people on the board sending people away to Azkaban. She banished his father all those years ago in front of him when he was just a child. You grabbed Avery's arm and pulled him away from the lady in pink. "Come on Avery... let's get out of here..." You look around frowning. Avery nods and you lead him to your chambers to get some sleep.

As you opened the door Avery furrowed his brows, hearing a grunt from Snape's room. He walked over to the door and what you heard next turned your face white. "Fuck (Y/N)~!" Snape had moaned your name.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_As you opened the door Avery furrowed his brows, hearing a grunt from Snape's room. He walked over to the door and what you heard next turned your face white. "Fuck (Y/N)~!" Snape had moaned your name._

Avery's head whipped around and looked at you. You frantically shook your head and Avery kicked the door open, drawing his wand. You sighed, so much for sleep. You kicked your heels off and casted your unassisted flight spell. **(Death Eater Smoke)**

You grabbed Avery and he casted his own spell, this is what he had been waiting for, a fight. The both of you flew out of Snape's window, crashing through the glass. You were holding Avery by his collar, punching him in the face repeatedly, trying to simply knock him out. He took each punch with a laugh and you dropped him. He flew down to the ground and you followed him.

"Don't do this Avery! It isn't worth it!" You yelled from the side of the quidditch field you inhabited.

"You like him?! Don't you?! No wonder you've been defending him! I can't believe I was so blind!" Avery walked back and forth as he talked, he was furious. He rolled up his sleeves and held his wand in the dueling position. Some students were now in the stands and more were coming.

You drew your wand and nodded, "Fine then." You both walked toward each other and got ready to duel. This wasn't a noble duel. This was something you and Avery had used to settle your quarrels. "Once I disarm you. I'm going after him. You'll be with me. Where you belong." Avery boasted. You didn't say anything and walked back to your position.

"Carpe Retractum!" Avery chanted, you threw the rope off, he was playing dirty. "Come on (Y/N)! You know you want a fight!"

You bit at the inside of your lips and Avery was getting tired of you standing around. He started to throw random charms at you and all you did was deflect, you knew if anything went sour Avery was going to get punished for fighting, and you weren't going to go down with him.

"FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME YOU SELF-CENTERED WHORE!" Avery screamed, he was trying to get under your skin and it almost worked.

"Expelliarmus!" You hesitated and didn't block. Thankfully enough the spell wasn't directed at you, it came from behind you. You turned to find Lucius. Avery slammed through the stands and you looked at Lucius before running to Avery.

Lucius was close behind you, "He's exposed himself. There is nothing you can do for him."

"Why are you here?"

"Unassisted flight was reported. I must take him to the ministry." Lucius picked Avery up by his collar and started to drag him out of the thin wood. "Lucius please..."

"No. If I bring him in it'll clear the both of us for any suspicion. He was being reckless. Just like you. But they only saw one cloud. I'll spare you. But if it so happens that you choose to expose yourself I shall not hesitate to turn you in myself." Lucius spat.

Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, and Umbridge all approached the three of you. You covered your mouth to try and mute your sobs and Snape picked you up seeing your legs shaking.

"Lucius..." Dumbledore greeted the man, "The Ministry has sent me to collect Mr. Pollmere. Luckily Ms. (Y/N) has found a Death Eater." Lucius points to Avery's right arm and everyone looks, cringing. "We shall continue to eradicate these vermin from the streets."

Dumbledore nods and frowns at you. You bury your face into Snape's chest. You feel Dumbledore's hand on your shoulder. "Take her to my office please Severus." He whispered.

You closed your eyes tightly and felt Snape going back to the castle. The walk was full of complete silence, you were close to falling asleep when Snape set you down in a chair. You looked at him with ashamed eyes, "I'm sorry... you were right..."

Snape shook his head, "Don't do that. You just wanted to have fun with a friend tonight. You can not control the actions of another, especially when that other is Avery Pollmere."

You sighed softly and nodded, curling up. The door swung open, Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in, no Umbridge. You looked up at them, "I'm so sorry... I- I thought I could control him... his passions got the better of him."

Dumbledore nodded and sat down, "His passions being you... correct? I saw the way he looked at you during the ball."

You nodded softly and looked away, "I didn't know until tonight... that is... not once have I looked at him like that... it would be inappropriate to invite him if I did."

"I'm glad you feel that way Ms. Black. I am a man all about second chances... tonight was Avery's and he evidently failed. You on the other hand still haven't spoiled your opportunity to be something great." You saw the old wizard glance to Snape, he was looking past your bad judgement.

"Thank you sir..." You whispered, Dumbledore nodded, "I'll tell the students it was a bit of entertainment, they'll never believe it was real. Thankfully no one was hurt." He stood and left his office, leaving you Minerva, and Snape alone. Once Minerva realized who else was in the room she walked to the door, "I think someone needs me for something." She sped out of the room and you looked back at Snape.

Once his eyes fell on you he leans forward. He places a soft kiss on your forehead and rubbed your hand. "Come on... let's get you out of this dress and into some clothes..." He pulled you from the chair and lead you into the dungeons. He opened the door to your chambers and you went in, sitting on your bed.

You looked to the side where Avery's bags were and you teared up. Snape followed your eyes and quickly gathered the bags, placing them in the hall. "It's alright..." He rubbed your arms and placed your foreheads together so you were forced to look into his eyes. He wiped the tears away that ran down your cheeks and kissed your nose.

You'd never seen this more compassionate side of Snape, it seemed too out of character and you knew you were going to have to grow used to it it the two of you decided to take it further than kissing.

Snape looked back at the clock and sighed softly, "Come on... get changed." he opens your closet and hands you a robe. You grab it from him and he turns away, facing the wall. You took off your dress and slid into the silk robe. You got under your covers and your back faced Snape. Once he heard the covers rustling he turned and glanced at you. "Goodnight (Y/N).."

You closed your eyes tightly, "Goodnight Severus." Your voice cracked and you cringed slightly. You heard the door open and then shut. You were all alone with your thoughts, though this wasn't a rare occasion- tonight you felt extra lonely, trapped in your own mind, unable to scream for a way out. And by Merlin... did you need a way out.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It was Monday morning when you got out of bed, Snape had given you some space considering that you had just lost your best friend. The alone time gave you a lot of time to think about some of the past decisions in your life which you now considered to be deep regrets.

You realized that going to Azkaban wasn't worth having a bit of fun. It wasn't worth losing everything you knew just to rule the Wizarding World. Why would you want to rule when you had nobody to rule it with. You couldn't have any temptation like Snape did. No one to push you to the light. You had to make this decision by yourself. Relying on someone was not as foolproof as relying on yourself. And you did. You had made your final decision.

You walked to Snape's office, your head held high. You weren't weak, you were something strong that no one would be ready for. You opened the door to Snape's office and he looked at you with his usual stone expression. You smiled at him and he raised a brow. You walked over to him and grabbed his hands. Snape rubbed your knuckles softly and stood, pulling you into a hug.

You smiled softly and took is presence in, "Thank you for giving me some space... I uh... really needed that."

Snape hummed into your ear and your body filled with warmth and comfort. You needed this. You looked up into Snape's eyes and stood on your toes to kiss him. As your noses brushed together you saw a flash of pink from the corner of your eye. You put your finger over Snape's lips and he opens his eyes, looking at you, clearly a bit frustrated. You nodded towards the door and Snape turned.

Umbridge knocked on the door frame, having already opened the door. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything!" She smiles and you sigh softly, grabbing the newspaper off Snape's desk. You go to the chair in the corner of the room and scan over the back of the paper.

"What do you need Dolores?" Snape asked, sitting back down. She looked at you and slid him a paper. Snape snatched it up off his desk from her pink fingers and read over it. "Veritaserum is strictly prohibited on school grounds per Dumbledore's order. I apologize but I am not able to assist you, both of us could lose our jobs." He throws the paper away.

Umbridge huffed, "Not for long." She said, storming from the office.

You turn the news paper around and Avery stares at you. He was the headline. "New Death Eater caught and prosecuted." You gulp softly and Snape walks over to you, tilting your chin up. "Now... where were we darling?" his voice was almost a growl and you pulled your chin from his grip. "I have to talk to you about something..."

"Alright...?" Worry engulfed Snape's tone and expression. He sat down in a chair and looked at you, "Go on..."

You took a deep breath, "I think I need to... get away from the castle for a while... yesterday I received a letter from my brother inviting me to stay with him for the month of November. I believe I'm going to take his offer..." You reached out and grabbed Snape's hands. "I'll come back after and help you with Dolores when December rolls around."

"I see..." Snape got up and walked to his window.

"It's not because of you... and I was going to prove that to you tonight... that is... if you're up for it."

Snape turned around and looked at you, "Excuse me?"

You looked him in the eyes and took a step towards him. "I want to finish what we started in Hagrid's shack... would you like that?" You tucked your arms behind your back.

"Why of course..." Snape smirked softly, and you smiled mischievously.

"Good. Then you have something to look forward to." You walked to the door, "I'm going to go pack... I'll see you at lunch."

"Of course."

You smiled and went back to your room you laid out an outfit for tonight, a black silk robe and your favorite pair of underwear. Once everything was perfect you started to pack, making sure to leave some clothes out for tomorrow.

You finished packing your bags and wrote to Sirius that you would join him for the month. You couldn't wait to grow closer to your brother. By the time everything was finished it was perfectly lunch time. You smiled and went to Snape's classroom.

Snape looked up at you and sat up, "You're back... have you... packed your things?"

You nodded and pulled him up from his chair by his neck, kissing him. Snape furrowed his brows and pulled away. "What is that for?"

You rolled your eyes, "Do I have to have a reason to make out with you?" Snape made a sour face and you sighed, sitting on his desk. "You don't want to make out? I thought you might want to..." you felt a bit awkward talking about such subjects.

"Well I was grading papers... trying to get some work done." He pushed you forward a bit and pulled some papers out from under you. He then furrowed his brows and put his fingers to his lip. "You taste of lemons."

You shrugged and looked around the room. You slid off his desk and walked over to a cauldron. You were going to make Felix Felicis for Sirius because he asked you to. You set out all the ingredients and hummed while you started to work.

"Are you making that for tonight?" Snape asked, glancing up from his paper. You giggled, "I won't need it for tonight. I'm making it for my travels... I want to be safe and all..."

"I see..." Snape got back to work, he was so taken away by it he didn't ask further questions and you were glad. You knew he didn't like your brother and definitely would not let you take the potion to him.

You bottled it and tucked it away in your pocket. "Are you not going to eat?" You lean over Snape's desk and pluck his quill from his hand. He looks up at you with narrow eyes. You tucked the quill behind your ear and stuck your tongue out at him.

"I'm not hungry for food." He answered, reaching for his quill. You smirked, "Then come get what you're truly hungry for." You took off down the hall, trying to find some sort of hiding spot. The castle walls were so open and there were barley any.

You ducked behind a corner and peeked around, seeing Snape storm down the hall was pretty menacing, his robes fluttering behind him like the wings of a crow. You looked behind you, dead end. "Shit." You cursed. Maybe you could slip past him.

When you turned to run you ran directly into a black wall of a man. You stumbled back and Snape grabbed your hip, slamming you to the wall. You looked up into his eyes and he got really close to your face. You could hear the breath leaving his winding nose, it cascaded down your lips.

He kept serious eye contact with you as he grabbed the quill from your ear. You reached out to grab his face but he quickly grabbed your wrist. "Save it for tonight." His low voice said, "Eight o'clock." He then turned and left the hall as quickly as you had ran down it.

 _Merlin he's so fucking hot._ You thought. You giggled and slid down the wall, putting your hot face in your hands to cool your cheeks off. _He's going to rail me, isn't he?_ You weren't sure exactly what Snape was going to do, all you were sure of was that you couldn't wait until eight o'clock.


	15. Chapter Fifteen (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW, the entire chapter is smut. Nothing important happens in this chapter that pertains to the plot, so if you'd like to skip that is completely ok!

You sat on your bed, it was seven fifty five and your palms were sweating. You were so nervous though you were the one that planned this. The anticipation was killing you. The last time you had sex was almost a year ago when you and Avery were in America for a job. Americans were something else, the guy you had hooked up with had a deep long southern draw.

You shook your head and laid back on your bed, staring up at the ceiling. What the hell was taking Snape so long. You got up and tied your robe together, you walked out into the hall, looking around. "What the hell." You spat.

"That isn't very pleasant language." A voice grumbled from behind you.

"Lecture me and I'll make you chase me again." You smiled and your hips were roughly grabbed. You were backed into a firm chest, "No... I don't think you're going anywhere." Snape whispered into your ear.

You giggled and bit your lip, turning around. Snape brought your back to the nearest wall and slammed your lips together. You kissed him back as hungrily as you could. He grabbed your chin softly, fighting your hunger with passion.

You wrapped your hands around his neck and he used his free hand to open the door to his chambers. He bit down onto your bottom lip, asking for permission into your mouth, you grunted and didn't let him in. You pulled away from the kiss and looked around to locate his bed.

It was in the middle of his room surrounded by bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books in many different languages. German, Latin, English, and French text was all over the spines.

Snape got behind you and nibbled on your earlobe, resting his hands on your hip. You hummed and leaned back into his chest, "Tell me darling... are you going to stand there and stare at my bed all night? Or are you going to let me bend you over it."

You gulp softly and nod, "Please..." you beg. Snape smirks and softly sucks on your neck, "No hickies. I'm going to see my brother."

You heard him huff softly and you giggled, turning your head to the side and bringing his lips to yours. As the two of you kissed you untied your robe and opened it. You grabbed his hand that rested on your hip and placed it on your stomach.

Snape hummed and deepened the kiss as he ran his hand up your stomach painfully slow. You kissed down his jaw so he could pay attention to his hands. "You don't have to ask for consent. I'm yours." You whispered. You swore you saw pupils blow and his eyes fill with lust. He turned your hips roughly and walked towards the bed.

"That's all I had to say?!" You laughed and he pushed you onto the bed forcefully, you could see in his eyes he was still being careful. "Quiet." He demanded, taking off his robes. You laid out on his bed and stretched so he could take mental pictures for when you were away. You fluffed your hair out and tried to look as sexy as possible as he worked away at the buttons on his tunic.

He discarded his top layers and fell down to his knees. "Severus..." you sat up slightly and looked at him. He raised a brow and rolled his sleeves up. "Are you sure...?"

"I wouldn't be down here if I wasn't." He grumbled. You felt your wetness pool in your panties and smiled, biting it back with your lip. Snape kissed up your thighs softly, admiring them. He was a thigh guy. You giggled softly and hooked your finger under the band of your underwear. He watched your hand and knew then what you needed.

Snape carefully pulled your underwear off and looked at your glistening heat. He slowly kissed up your thigh, keeping his eyes on your heat. Your head fell back, your neck tired from holding it. "Severus... please stop with the teasing.."

"I'm not teasing. Only getting you ready." He answered quickly. You sighed loudly and laid back. It was then that he ran his tongue through your folds. Your back arched and your head shot up to watch him. He was making intense eye contact with you as he hovered over your clit. He blew cold air onto the sensitive tissue and you whimpered. His eyes were telling you he wasn't doing anything, they were normal.

He put his hands on your thighs and leaned forward, sucking on your clit. You moaned loudly and his mouth worked magic on you. You bucked your hips and your body demanded more. He hummed against your clit, sending vibrations through your body.

"Fuck Severus!" You yelled, threading your fingers through his hair. Once the curse word left your lips he harshly squeezed your thigh. Your eyes rolled back and you moaned again. You could feel Snape's mouth curl into a smirk. He pulled his face back from your clit and wiped two of his thick fingers across your wetness.

Snape wiped his mouth and plunged two fingers into your entrance. You called out and heard a zipper. Snape had set an even pace, pumping his fingers in and out of you, stretching your walls. A coil in your stomach started to tighten and you knew you were growing close but his fingers weren't enough.

Snape looked at you and used his other hand to rub circles into your clit. You were a moaning mess, that's exactly what you needed. It wasn't long before you were on the edge. "S-Severus... I'm close~!" You moaned as he picked up his pace. You closed your eyes tightly and held back for as long as you could, wanting to savor this moment.

Your thighs started to shake and you came on his fingers. Snape helped you ride out your high and your body relaxed. You watched as Snape slowly licked his fingers off, his eyes closing at the taste of your musk. You needed him inside you, now more than ever. "I want you..." you whispered, your breath heavy.

"I know darling." The bed dipped and you sat up, fiddling with your bra clasp. Snape crawled toward you and you grabbed his pants band. You pulled him towards you and started to remove his pants. He grabbed your wrist and you looked up at him. "Under the covers. Now." He commanded.

You chuckled and got close to his face, "No. I want to fuck you. You get under the covers." You whispered. Snape searched your face before laying down on the bed. You crawled onto him, your left over cum bound to leave a stain on his dress pants.

You slowly pulled his pants off of him and threw them to the side, along with his underwear. "Be a good girl now.."

You smirked and looked up at him, poking out your bottom lip, "When am a not a good girl?" It was now your turn to tease him. You grinded down onto his rock hard member and he groaned softly. Snape reached for your hips but you grabbed his wrists, kissing his hands. "You can't touch me." You watched as his face twitched but he obliged.

You smirked and pumped him slowly, "Good boy..." you looked into his eyes and spit on his member. Every so often while pumping him you'd brush your thumb over his sensitive tip and he would grumble.

He twitched into your hand and you raised your brows. You let go of him and let your robe slide off your arms. You took your bra off and propped yourself up on your arm, leaning back slightly so he could see your entrance. You focused on his tip, angling him perfectly.

Snape's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his head fell back. "Watch." You barked and he was back up. "Come on... give it to me Professor." Snape's veins throbbed and he came onto your heat. You smiled smugly and rubbed his cum over your cunt.

"(Y/N)." Snape said, snapping you from your trance. "Fuck. Right sorry.." you pumped him a few times before he was hard again. You picked your hips up slowly sunk down on him. You bit your lip and put your hands on his abdomen. Snape grabbed your hips and looked at you for approval and you nodded, stifling a moan as he stretched you out.

Once you were completely seated on your brand new throne you rocked your hips forward in a slow pace just to get used to Snape's member.

Snape grunted with each rock and looked upon your fair skin. He had a deep urge to mark it up with his lips but you'd asked him not to. You picked your hips up and slowly brought them back down. His eyes flickered to yours and you settled on a slow pace.

You wanted one of your last memories with him for a while to be slow and comforting, not quick and disposable.

That night the both of you had sensual and sweet sex. You were savoring every moment, every grunt moan and breath that rattled from Snape's chest. Once you were both finished you were exhausted and laid on his chest. He was softly tracing the stretch marks on the back of your thighs. He was admiring them. This made you feel warm.

You lazily nipped at his jaw, your eyes slowly closing, but you wanted to stay awake. You wanted to make more memories. "I really enjoyed that... Severus..." Snape kissed your head softly, "Shh... shh... why don't you get some sleep darling... you can tell me in the morning."

You yawned and stretched, nodding. "Yeah... you're right..." you closed your eyes and in seconds you were asleep. Snape didn't really favor cuddling but he wasn't going to move until you woke up. You'd changed everything for him, and he couldn't wait for you to change more.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Your entire body was sore and you felt like you couldn't move. There was a faint snoring ringing in your ears and you remembered where you were. You opened your eyes and looked at a sleeping Snape. He looked so very peaceful. You slipped out from under the covers and crept into his bathroom.

You had no toiletries and looked around, there was really nothing in the bathroom. You sighed softly and brushed your teeth with Snape's toothbrush, it's not like you could use anything else. You were being quiet, stopping every time you didn't hear Snape's snores. It was pretty scary actually.

You climbed back into bed and Snape's eyes opened slowly, they found you and he smiled. You ran your fingertips across his jaw and kissed him softly. "Thank you for last nigh-"

"Mandrake Leaves." He uttered, something clicking in his mind. "Open your mouth."

You shook your head and Snape looked around your face, "You're trying to transform into an Animagus." He sat up and you slid off of his chest. "Do you know the effects of being an Animagi? The Ministry will keep a constant eye on you. And- you can get stuck in your animal form forever during the transition. You'll have no clue who you are."

You knew he was only concerned for you but you rolled your eyes, getting out of bed. "Sirius will be there. I'll be fine. He mastered it when he was-"

"Fifteen. I know." Snape interrupted. You started to put your clothing back on. "Why are you d-"

"Severus. I'd rather our last memory with each other not be an argument." You put your underwear back on and put your hair up.

"Nor do I but I can't... I can't lose you." He admitted. Great. Sleep with a man once and he's obsessed with you. "You won't lose me... I promise you this..."

"How long ago did you start the process?"

"Sirius has everything in order for me... the potion... the vile... he sent me the leaf on October Thirty First. That's when I put it in."

"Is that why you didn't open your mouth last night?" Snape grabbed your arm softly and you nodded. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. "I thought I'd done something wrong." You sighed softly, crawling back into his lap. "No... you were perfect last night... it was exactly what I needed..." You played with the collar on his dress shirt.

"Legitimens." Snape whispered, entering your head. You opened your mind to him, how much pleasure he caused you, how you loved to writhe under his hand, how hot he was when he commanded you. How you knew you were falling for the Hogwarts Potions Master. Snape opened his eyes and looked at you. You smiled and kissed him deeply.

His hand came up to cup your face and the kiss lingered, "I have to go..." you said in between small kisses. You gave him another deep kiss and when you tried to pull away he leaned forward back into it. "Severus." You mumbled and he sighed, sitting back. "I don't want you to go just yet... I don't want you to leave me..." he murmured.

You sighed softly and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I'm not leaving you... I'm just going on... holiday." Snape nodded softly and held you close, "Promise me you won't let another man take care of you while you're away..."

You giggled and shook your head, "Severus... you're the only man I want to have sex with... I swear! You're the only man that can do me in properly..." you kiss his head and get off his lap, going to the door. "I'll see you in December Severus..." you smile at him, "December." He repeats and you walk back to your chambers, getting dressed.

You grabbed your bags and walked to the quidditch field. Once you were far enough away from the school you apperated to your family home. You looked around your room and smiled, Sirius sat on your bed and once you appeared his face lit up.

"(Y/N)!" He hugged you tightly and chuckled. "Oh it's so good to have you here..."

You smiled brightly and kissed his cheek, "It's good to be home... you'd never guessed that I missed this place!"

Sirius nodded and grabbed your hands. He looked them over for a moment, "Are you ready for this long... painful... and convoluted process?"

You nodded, "I have the leaf in my mouth as we speak." You answered, squeezing his hands, "It's time you're not so alone." You let go of his hands and walked out of your room. Kreature looked up at you and grumbled, "Missed you too buddy." You quipped, heading for the kitchen.

"You know if mother and father knew you were resenting your Death Eater ways they would have taken your inheritance away!" Sirius flew down the stairs.

"Well I got it the whole thing after you were being stupid. So win win."

Sirius chuckled, "No! That's not a win for me!"

"It was soooo much money!" You smiled.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head. You opened the cabinets and looked around them. "Hey Pads?" You turned back around and looked at Sirius. "Why do you hate Severus Snape so much?" You hopped up on the counter and sung your legs.

Sirius sighed softly and looked away, "I knew you smelled of him."

You laughed a bit, "Yeah right. He's my boss."

Sirius hummed and nodded, "Snivellus was really interested in the Dark Arts. It worried my best friend, James, because Snivellus was good friends with his girlfriend. I was helping my friend, protecting the girl. I don't hate him... he just isn't the kindest of people."

"Oh... well have you ever gotten to know him? You know... beyond this friend of yours." You grabbed a banana and started to snack.

"No. After James died... I really haven't taken interest in the man." Sirius snatches your banana and eats the rest.

"How much longer do I have until I can transition?" You slid off the counter and Sirius looked at the calendar, "Until November twenty third. I have the potion ready, it just needs to be mixed. Come with me."

You nodded and Sirius lead you to the window all the way up the stairs. You looked at the potion and raised your brows, it was a dark blue, when it was ready it would turn a deep red. "You brewed that?" You got close to the potion and Sirius laughed, "No. My... friend... Mooney did."

"Good. I don't want to drink anything you brew." You smiled at Sirius and patted his shoulder. Sirius laughed nervously and looked at the potion. "I'm glad you're embracing this love. It's a truly wonderful experience. You become a new person really." You smile and nod softly, you were a new person.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The three weeks you had to wait until you could take the Mandrake leaf went by quicker than you thought it would. Tonight was the night and you were super nervous. You laid in bed, facing the window in your room. You couldn't get what Snape said out of your head, you could be stuck like this forever.

You heard loud talking downstairs and then the crashing of pots. You jumped out of bed and grabbed your wand before running downstairs. You pointed your wand in the direction of a small grunt and Sirius had another man pinned to the island. Your eyes went wide and the brown haired man opened his eyes as Sirius went down his neck.

"Pads..." The man pushed on your brother's shoulder and Sirius shook his head, biting at his neck. "Pads!" The man's voice cracked and his eyes closed a bit. When Sirius didn't stop he hit his head. "PADFOOT! G-Girl! Right there!"

Sirius turned around and locked eyes with you, "(Y/N)..." he whispered softly. You put your wand up and walked behind the brown haired man, grabbing the coffee pot. He cleared his throat and you poured yourself a cup. "This is uh... Remus Lupin."

You smiled and raised your mug, "Hi... you must be this friend that Sirius won't stop talking about."

Remus nodded once and ran his hand through his hair, adjusting his suit. You sighed and kissed Sirius' temple. "Continue." You walked out of the kitchen and immediately heard Sirius tackle Remus. You giggled softly and went to your room, your owl arriving just in time with Snape's paper.

You would get your own but you liked stealing Snape's to remind him you were still present. The paper smelled strongly of his room, sandalwood and parchment. You breathed in deeply and felt just at home, your worries melting away.

You missed seeing the dark haired wizard every day and you missed his presence. Nothing was interesting in the paper so you gave it back to your owl. She always liked shredding papers.

You sipped at your coffee and thought about tonight. You knew about the risk and the pain that it would bring. You hated pain, but then again... it would be worth it... wouldn't it?

You just wanted a hug, but not just any hug, one from Snape that was clearly making him uncomfortable. You wanted to rest your head on his firm chest and kiss away at his jaw as he stared off into oblivion.

After a few more moments of thought Sirius knocked on your door and pushed it open with his foot. You looked up at him and sighed softly, "How are you feeling?" He sat on your bedside table and you shrugged. "Unsure of course..."

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "I was fifteen when I did all this. I remember it very clearly. I was so frightened of losing everything... but... Remus brewed those potions all of those years ago... and he did yours. I do not think you have to worry. I mean do you see me roaming around as a dog?"

You giggled softly, "You're a dog, human or not."

"Well... she's got you there." Remus walked in with a smile on his face and Sirius waved him off. You smiled at the two of them, they were like an old married couple. Remus walked over to you and held his hand out, "I believe our last meeting wasn't too proper. Remus."

You smiled brightly and shook his hand firmly. His eyes fell on your Dark Mark and you frowned softly, tucking your arms under the covers. "You're beautiful (Y/N)." Remus grabbed your hand, pulling it from your covers and kissed it softly.

You blushed softly and looked away from his eye contact. Sirius hit Remus' shoulder and he looked back at your brother, "What?! I'm making her feel comfortable!"

"Yeah right creep. Come on (Y/N)... get dressed and me and Remus will take you out for a drink."

You sighed and nodded softly, getting up. You put your hair up and put your dress on over your tank top. You laced your boots up and grabbed your leather jacket, "Let's go."

The men looked at you a bit shocked. "I'm simple and have no one to impress. I need a drink." You walked over to them and grabbed their hands, apperating to the Three Broomsticks.

The boys looked around a bit shocked and you rolled your eyes, walking into the bar. You sat down at the bar and nodded at the tender to get your usual. Remus and Sirius sat beside you and you sipped your butterbear, you didn't care if it was early in the morning.

Remus and Sirius talked about the full moon tonight and you didn't really listen, you were spaced out, thinking about your process. It was then that a familiar voice pulled you from your head. "Ms. Black." Your face went white and you didn't even turn your head, "Lucius."

You could feel Lucius' eyes scan over your company. "I'd like to speak with you if you have a moment."

"No need. I sent you a letter. Have you not read it?" You finished your drink and Lucius grabbed the back of your neck, yanking you back to look into his eyes. Sirius stands and draws his wand. Lucius looks at him and raises a brow, "Take your seat Black. I just need to chat."

You grunted and cringed, "It's ok Sirius... I'll handle this..." you ripped your neck from Lucius' grip and walked to the bathroom, hearing his shoes follow close behind.

"Your mission. Have you abandoned it?" Lucius stares down at you and you shake your head. "Tonight... I'm becoming an Animagus. It'll get me into things that I wouldn't be able to access as a human. That's all. I'm using my brother to get what I want." You retorted.

Lucius looked you up and down, "Fine then." He traced his finger along your jaw, "Such a pretty girl..." You leaned into his finger, craving the touch of Snape. Lucius' eyebrows raised and he got close to your face. "I hope you have a wonderful experience tonight."

He turns and walks off. How much fun could be the pain to come.

Once you returned to the bar you chugged your beer and laid your head down. You were a light weight and knew if the ceremony were to go right tonight you didn't need anything else to drink.

Sirius rubbed your back and him and Remus almost drank the entire bar. "Alright Pads... I gotta get out of here. I'll see the both of you in the morning." Remus rubbed your back and patted Sirius'.

Sirius turned to you and you were sound asleep. He sighed softly and picked you up, going back to the Black Estate. He brought you up to the potion and laid you on the couch beside it. It started to storm roughly, the thunder crashed, waking you up.

You looked out at the pitch black night and watched as the potion turned from blue to red. This was it.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

You looked out at the pitch black night and watched as the potion turned from blue to red. This was it. You looked to your brother and he nodded once. "Bottoms up." You chugged the horrible tasting potion and stood, drawing your wand.

Your hand was shaking but you closed your eyes. You placed your wand to your heart, "Amato. Animo. Animato. Animagus." You chanted, the same thing you'd been saying for the past month before going to bed and when you woke up. It was apart of your daily routine.

Your heart beat and one of another's blasted in your ears, growing in intensity. You heard the low rumble of a panther's growl. A giant image of a black panther flashed before your eyes. You stumbled back onto the couch. The bones in your arm snapped and you screamed out in pain, they quickly healed from the potion and the other arm broke.

This would happen another one hundred and three times. You were sweating and your breath was heavy, the only bone left being your jaw. You were on the ground and Sirius was far away, watching in horror and understanding. You couldn't breathe and tears of pain burned down your cheeks.

Your jaw bone snapped and just like that you weren't yourself anymore. You felt new, all the pain gone. Your vision had barley any color and you saw a black dog walk around the corner of the couch. You followed it with your eyes and he rubbed the side of your face with his own.

It had worked. You laughed but all that came from you was a roar. You flinched softly and Sirius barked, leading you down the steps. He pushed the door open and dashed into the woods. You followed him, you were so quick.

While Sirius lacked behind you, you bounded through the woods, it was amazing to feel the wind on your face. While it was the fall you felt so warm. It was so worth it all. You stopped as the woods ended and turned, looking for your brother.

You were all alone. You thought really hard and were suddenly on your legs again. You looked around and breathed heavily. That was electrifying. Since Sirius was no where in sight you smirked.

You apperated to Hogwarts, your plan? To scare the shit out of Snape. It was his night to patrol the halls.

You turned back into your Animagus and ran up to the castle. The moon was full, illuminating some of the castle halls, but your vision was so much better at night. You got low and prowled around the halls. It was then that behind you the Lumous charm was chanted. That was Severus. You knew his voice better than any other.

You quickly got behind a corner and let out a low growl. You watched as Snape frantically looked around and you walked to him slowly, getting low. Once he saw your bright yellow eyes his breath hitched and he pointed his wand at you. "Reveal yourself."

You growled louder and tackled him to the ground, you'd managed to turn around and once your back hit the floor you turned back into your human form. Snape looked down at you, a bit of a shocked expression on his face. "(Y/N)..." he breathed, putting his wand away.

You grabbed the back of his head and slammed your lips together, humming softly. His lips felt so good. You ran your hands under his tunic, wishing he'd read your mind. Follow what you were doing. He sighed softly and pulled away, his hair fell into his face and it was so god damn sexy.

"That wasn't very nice." He sat up and you sighed softly, "Right... it was funny." You sat on his lap and started to unbutton his top. He grabbed your wrists and shook his head, "No. Not here."

You sighed and rocked your hips forward, feeling nothing. "Don't you miss me Severus?"

"Yes of course I do darling. I just don't really need that right now." He wraps his arms around you and you shake your head, "I'd better get going anyway... Sirius is looking for me."

Snape sighs and grabs your chin, kissing you sweetly. You hum and kiss his head, that's when you picked up the sent of your room. "Actually... I think I'd left some of my coffee in my room. I'll be back... alright?" You kissed him and Snape grabbed your wrist. The both of you were across the castle from your room.

"No. No. You should get back." He kissed at your neck, right under your chin. You sighed in pleasure, he was such a tease. Once his arms fell from your body and you changed into your Animagus. You purred softly and rubbed your head against his shoulder.

He watched you closely and stood up. He scratches under your chin and you rub up against his leg. He smiles and let's you go. All you wanted to do was hold him, talk to him about the transformation, but you couldn't. He didn't want to for some reason.

You run down the hall, going to your room on a mission. Once you get to the doorknob you were human and opened it. The smell of sex blasted you in the face. That bastard had just jerked off in here. That's why he wasn't hard.

You rolled your eyes and sighed, "Bunch of bull shit." You walked to the quidditch pitch and apperated back to the Black Estate. Sirius got up and hugged you tightly, "God Cub! I thought I lost you!"

You closed your eyes and laid your head on Sirius' shoulder. He held you and you closed your eyes, if Snape couldn't hold you, Sirius would. "Where did you go love?"

"I went to go see a friend... I was excited... but he was tired."

"I'll kick his ass." Sirius smiled and you shook your head, "No... no I don't think you'd win." You looked up at your brother and he looked deeply offended, "Who is he?!"

You giggled, "That's for me to know. And for you to... never know!" You pushed him away and started to go up the stairs, up to your room. Sirius ran up after you and stood at his bedroom door. "You look badass as a fucking black panther. Like what the hell!"

You chuckled and rolled your eyes.

"Hey! Sleep in your animal form tonight... it'll change your life. Trust me." He disappears into his room and you sigh softly, taking his advice. You curled up on your bed, you were exhausted from the ache and pain in your muscles from running so much. You easily fell asleep, forgetting that you were to return to Hogwarts after tomorrow.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The next morning you felt something stroking your back and you stretched, "Finally she's awake... look at those eyes." You looked over to the voices, Remus and Sirius were standing close to each other, looking at you.

You purr and your tail flicks, you jump off the bed and go into the bathroom. "How was it?" Remus asks.

You look in the mirror at yourself and run your hands through your now mangy hair. "It was great! I felt so... alive!"

You heard them mumble something and it was followed by a short kiss. "Worth the pain?"

You opened the door and looked at them both, smiling. "Definitely. Thank you both... so much."

Remus chuckled and nodded, "Of course Little Pads! Anything for you and Sirius." You smiled, the house was so warm with Remus here. "So you return to your work tomorrow. Correct?" Remus sits on your bed and you groan loudly, "Yeahhh..."

"Do you not like your job?"

"No... no... don't get me wrong... I love it! I adore kids! But I don't know... sometimes me and Severus' relationship fluctuates. I guess he's just weird like that." You'd hoped that he cleaned your room.

"I see. Severus is a hard man to crack."

You nod softly and your owl comes in with Severus' paper. You grab it from her and open it. There was a small note in the corner. "I've seen you've been stealing these. I'll mark all the stuff you'd be interested in you little minx. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow- Severus."

You smiled softly and bent it over. Remus kicked your foot and you tapped his twice. There was underlines in every passage, it was only the important stuff.

"Well... Remus... I think we should... leave (Y/N) to her thoughts. Don't you think?" Sirius grabbed the door and pointed at his room. Remus shot up and kissed your cheek, "Oh of course." He quickly runs out of the room, slipping into Sirius'.

"Have fun. Don't get pregnant." You commented, Sirius laughed, "Its funny you think I'm the bottom." He shut your door and you laughed, shaking your head. They were something else. You read over the paper and tore Snape's note off, looking at his handwriting.

You also couldn't wait to see him, but you knew what December held. You apperated to Malfoy Manor and tucked the note in your back pocket, "Honey! I'm hommmeee!" You opened the front door and the house wasn't empty, you could tell by the fresh fire.

Lucius floated around the corner and looked at you, smirking softly. "What are you doing here dear?"

You smiled and turned into the panther. Lucius looked surprised and you walked around him slowly. He reached down and pet your head. You leaned into his hand and smelled something new in his house. You left his side and walked around, looking for it.

You finally got to Lucius' bedroom door and the smell was very strong. You nudged it open with your nose and slipped inside. A girl, about seventeen screamed and looked at you. She wore a Slytherin uniform and you knew exactly who she was. Selene Blackburn. A pure blood.

She was in Lucius' bed. You walked over to her slowly and jumped up on the bed, she looked at you, fear in her eyes and you towered over her. "Wow wow wow... that's pretty sexy you know." Lucius approached you and wrapped your tail around his hand.

You growled softly at the girl and she whimpered, looking at Lucius for help.

"I can't do anything for you darling. She's marked you."

You turned your head to the blonde and Selene saw her chance, dashing out of the room. Once she was gone you turned back into your human form. "Really? A seventeen year old?"

Lucius shrugged, "Sometimes you need the younger ones to get your fill."

You rolled your eyes, "Right... because I've rejected you... Three times."

Lucius chuckles nervously and looks at you, "What are you here for?"

"I needed to get out. Stretch my new legs..." you walked out of his room, not feeling comfortable in there.

"How's Avery?" You asked, walking down the hall.

"Well. He hasn't written me back. But because he is a New Age Death Eater, as they call it. He's going to be... deeply conditioned."

"What does that mean?" You walk down the stairs and enter the parlor. "It means they'll torture him relentlessly until he gives some information. Make sure you're watching your back. You never know what they can get from him. How good are your occlumency skills?"

You laughed softly, "Absolute garbage."

"Hmm... really?" Lucius drew his wand and your eyes widened. "Legitimency!" He commanded and entered your mind. He started to pick though your memories and you started to panic. You focused and thought of Avery. You'd slept together once and it was the worse thing you'd done in your life. You altered the memory a bit to make it seem like you were having the best sex of your life.

Lucius got out of your head and looked at you, a disgusted look on his face. "Are the both of you a couple?" He stepped closer to you and you shook your head. "No. We're friends. That was... one time."

Lucius looked at you, "You want more don't you? That's why you're thinking about it. Thinking about him."

You shrugged and looked away, "I'm going to go now.. I have to pack. Going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Lucius hummed and you nodded, getting out of there as quickly as possible.

You sat on your bed and thought of Snape. You needed him and you needed him bad. You wondered if he'd still be tried when you went back to the castle tomorrow. You sure hoped not.


	20. Chapter Twenty (Brief NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the end, there will be a warning! Don't want to make anyone uncomfortable! This chapter is important and does pertain to the plot, that's why there is a warning.

You told Sirius and Remus goodbye, receiving hugs from both of them. "I swear if you have sex on my bed I'll bite your head off." You scorned at Sirius. He chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Mhm." You gathered your bags and smiled at them both, "Until next time!" You apperated to Hogwarts and went to your room, it smelled clean and fresh. You smiled and unpacked your things, it was now in the middle of Snape's first class. You started to unpack and put everything into place.

By the time you'd finished it was thankfully lunch, you were starving. You proudly walked to Snape's classroom and he looked up at you from his salad. His face went to stone and he quickly walked over to you, kissing you softly.

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, swaying back and forth a bit. "Oh my darling did I miss you."

You hummed and backed him up to his desk, "I want you to mark me... please... I need you..." you picked your leg up and draped it over his hip. There wasn't even the slightest of bulges. Snape sighed, "Why don't we just savor this moment... save all of that for tonight?"

You nodded softly and laid on his shoulder. "I have to go speak with Dumbledore... I was supposed to first thing but I needed to see you..." you mumbled into Snape's ear. He hummed and placed his hand on your lower back, "Perhaps I could take you to see him. Hmm?"

You nodded and didn't let him go, still holding him in place with your leg. He didn't want to say anything of course and let you have this moment. There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore smiled brightly at you both.

Snape looked over to him and tapped your leg. You turned your head and sighed softly.

"Ms. Black... I thought you were supposed to see me when you arrived." He smiles and walks over to you. You buried your face in Snape's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Snape rubbed the back of your head, "What do you need Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled at you, "Did the spell go well Ms. Black?" You nodded softly and looked up at Snape, he smiled and kissed your head. You finally let him go and walked out of the room. When you returned you purred and sat beside Snape.

"Wow... look at those yellow eyes." Dumbledore kneeled down and you let out a breath, laying down. "I'm very impressed with your magical abilities (Y/N). But I have to say that not all of your abilities are magical." He looks over to Snape who looks away.

Your eyes follow along with Dumbledore and you stand, turning back into a human, "Walk with me... I'd like to speak with you alone." Dumbledore walks to the door and you kiss Snape's cheek, following after him.

"What do you mean my abilities are beyond magic? Becoming an Animagus was all magic." You were a bit confused.

"Ah but in the past few months you've been here... becoming an Animagus isn't all you've done."

You look at Dumbledore and smile softly, "I've not seen Severus so relaxed.. so vivacious in years. I like to think that you don't change the man... you just make him better."

You blush softly and look away, "Well we both know how I've changed..."

"I do. But because of your... sudden change of heart... I believe you'll have to learn a certain skill from Severus himself. If any Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself find that you're double crossing them... it will not go down lightly. Severus can only protect you so much." Dumbledore rounded the corner and walked to his office door. "I've spoken with Severus about it, mention it to him, will you?"

You nodded softly and smiled, "Of course."

Dumbledore nodded and entered his office. You walked back to Snape's classroom and sat on his desk, on the edge, not to disturb his work. You knew he wouldn't talk to you until he finished what he was doing, he was a bit of a workalcoholic.

**_(NSFW)_ **

You were a bit tired of it. "If you stop working I'll give you a little gift." You pushed off his desk and there was no answer, "I'll get between your legs... rub my hands up your thighs... kiss you softly."

Snape placed a paper to the side and set his quill down, "What did Albus need you for?" He hadn't heard you. "Nothing... we just had a little chat." You walked over to Snape and sat on his lap. You kissed him softly and he hummed, "I have to get back to work." He grunted. You rolled your eyes and kissed down his neck, biting at his skin.

In one hand Snape continued grading and in the other he held your head to his neck. You unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and sucked on his neck, just where it would be barley visible. He let out a soft hum and kissed your head. You could feel a bulge in his pants, this was more like it.

You moved back and lead one of your hands to palm him but he grabbed your hips roughly thinking you were leaving. "Don't start what you can't finish love." He growled into your ear. He forced your hips down, making you grind on him. You moaned softly, feeling his hardness. You regained yourself and smirked, going back to his neck. You undid his pants with one hand and pulled his member out and pumped it softly, brushing your thumb over his sensitive tip.

He put his quill down and sat back, his eyes closing. You smirked, feeling a new sense of confidence. You sunk down to your knees and he raised his brow. "I uh... hold my hair?" You looked up at him and he shook his head. He took your wand from your jacket and used it to put your hair up. You bit your lip and laughed.

"What?" He was pumping himself at the sound of your laugh. You shook your head, "That was so fucking hot." You giggled and grabbed his hand, kissing it. He shook his head and gave you control.

You licked up his shaft and placed small kisses on his familiar veins. He stifled a moan, "Stop teasing Poppet." He commanded. You didn't know what the word meant but you wanted him to call you it again. You took his tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. He bucked his hips into your mouth roughly, hitting the back of your throat, causing you to gag.

Snape smirked softly and you started to take him into your mouth. While all of this was happening you of course were staring into his eyes. "Oh what a good girl." Snape sighed, his head falling back. Your head bobbed on his member quickly, every so often you'd pay attention to his tip. "Fuck (Y/N)... I'm going to cum." You smiled and deepthroated him. You throat contracted around his member and he moaned your name as he came.

You swallowed his seed and stood up, Snape kissed you deeply and his hand ran up your thigh. You grabbed his wrist and shook your head. "Get your work done... I'll be in your bathtub."

You got up from his lap and left him in the sex filled room, hopefully he would never forget that.


	21. Chapter Twenty One (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW, the entire chapter is smut. Nothing important happens in this chapter that pertains to the plot, so if you'd like to skip that is completely ok!

You drew yourself a bath in Snape's quarters and got in. While in the bath you wrote to your brother telling him you got home safely. You didn't know if he was going to read it but it really didn't matter.

You thought about all that you and Dumbledore talked about and how you had to show Lucius fake memories to throw him out of your mind. You were so hungry for Snape you almost couldn't stand it anymore.

You thought back to the night that you first had sex. The man was so delicious. You could tell he was a bit self conscious, he didn't remove his shirt but god did you love a dad bod. If you demanded him to stay in the bath maybe he would strip completely and let you appreciate him, but then again, you weren't going to pressure him.

You heard his door open and you immediately got into stealth mode and didn't move a muscle. You heard Snape's low humming and smiled, it was soothing. Snape walked into his bathroom and you smiled at him, not saying anything.

He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his hand across his face, feeling a stubble on his chin. "The things I do for women." He mumbles.

"I think you should grow it out. It'll look sexier." You comment. He jumps and looks at you. "Darling! I- wow... look at that..." he was taken aback by you in his tub. "May I?" He approaches the tub and he pulled his sleeve back, hovering his hand above your stomach.

You nod and smile, "I'm yours..."

Snape softly touches your stomach and runs his hand up to grasp your neck. You extend your neck and keep eye contact with him. "Come get in... the water is fine..." you smirk and his eyes flicker to yours. The tub was big enough to accommodate the both of you.

"Are you sure?" He asks softly and you nodded, bringing him in for a kiss. You ran your hands through his soft hair and Snape immediately took dominance over your mouth, missing the way you tasted. You hummed and held his chin as he started to undress.

You pulled his hair a bit and Snape let out a soft gasp, you saw he was done unbuttoning his shirt and tunic so you pushed it off of his shoulders. You pulled away from the kiss and looked over his body. Snape tried you get you back into the kiss but you held him back by his chest.

"How are you so fucking hot." He was slim, but also muscular. He didn't have abs but his shoulders and collarbones were so defined. "Holy hell... look at that V-line." You grabbed his hips, you couldn't get enough of his body.

You pulled him into a rough and needy kiss. Your eyes fell on his shoulders and biceps there were little circle burns from cigarettes. Snape didn't see you looking at his shoulders and you pulled him into a hug. He hummed and you saw more down his back and shoulder blades.

You didn't want to ruin his good mood so you reached down to Snape's trousers and unbuttoned them with one hand.

He helped you pulled them down off of his legs, along with his underwear. You got him into the bath and he hovered over you. You adjusted so your legs wrapped around his hips comfortably.

"No foreplay... I need you Severus..." you whispered, breathless from the kiss. Snape raised a brow, "None?" You shook your head and he nodded, you had patience with him because you knew he just wanted to be sure. He moved your hips forward a bit and his tip rested at your entrance.

He slowly pushed into you and your grip tightened on his shoulders. You moaned and closed your eyes as he stretched you out again, "Fuck I missed you..." you called out, biting your lip.

You could hear Snape groan into your ear as he bottomed out. Your walls pulsated around him. "Fuck..." you breathed, "Please... don't waste any time... don't be gentle.. I want all of you." You pleaded.

Snape gulped softly and nodded, bringing his hand up to wrap around your throat. You put your hand on his and he started to move in and out of you fluidly, every so often he'd randomly slam against your g-spot and you'd moan. He would then tighten his grip on your throat, causing pleasure to wash though your body.

He was now slamming into you, seeing that you'd gotten used to his girth. "Good girl... you're being so good..." you loved his praise but you needed his lips. You pulled him into a kiss and started to buck your hips with his thrust, meeting him in the middle. "Fuck (Y/N)~" Snape moaned as your walls clenched around him.

He trailed kisses down your cheek and sucked a few marks onto your neck. He liked hickeys apparently. He found the sweet spot on your neck, right were your vocal cords were. You groaned and your eyes rolled back, "Right there..." you whispered and he bit and sucked the biggest mark there.

"Harder... Please!" You whined. Snape raised a brow and took a deep breath. He picked your hips up and absolutely railed you, your head digging further into the tile with every moment. He was now hitting your g-spot with every thrust and your legs were violently shaking. Without warning your orgasm slapped you across the face and made you it's bitch. You screamed and your back arched roughly, you swore you heard your back pop.

Your eyes flew open and were a bright yellow. Snape rode out your high but didn't finish himself off. "You didn't warn me." He growled, "Again... I want more.. I miss you..."

"I know... but first... you're going to suck me off kitten." Snape grabs your chin and looks into your eyes, "Are you alright? Is this too much?"

You shake your head and grab his hands. "Take me to the bed... I'll take care of you..." Snape nods and picks you up, drying your body off and laying you on the bed. You sit up and pull him to the edge, starting to stroke him slowly you pulled his chin down to kiss.

You sunk to your knees and kissed up his legs, you licked up one of the veins in his shaft and Snape's face twitched. He ran his hand through your hair and you took his tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. Snape groaned and his head fell back. "Good girl."

You hummed and started to bob up and down on his member, to make up for the part of him that didn't fit in your mouth you massaged his balls. Snape bucked his hips and you choked. This enticed you to take him deeper, attempting not to gag.

You pulled off with a pop and looked up at him, "Severus...? Will you fuck my throat..?" You asked, rubbing his thighs. "Very well." You smiled to yourself and Snape forcefully grabbed a fist full of your hair. You moaned around his tip and he started to roughly fuck your throat, making you gag. He loved the sounds your mouth made and you could tell he was getting close to the edge by his twitching.

He pulled out of your mouth and stroked himself until he came over your breasts and shoulders. "That's for not telling me when you were going to cum." He growled, pulling you up on the bed.

"What's your opinion on doggie...?" You asked quickly, not really wanting him to hear, it was one of your favorites. Snape smirked and moved his mirror to where you could face. "All fours." He commanded.

You felt heat pool in your stomach and you but your lip. "Yes Professor." You got on your hands and knees and looked at yourself in the mirror. You could see Snape standing behind you. "You're so sexy..." you said looking into his eyes. You saw him smirk. He looked down to your thighs and started to kiss right where your stretch marks were. He was being gentle but then he started to nip at them.

Your head fell forward and you leaned back onto his mouth. "Fuck Severus..." you giggled softly and grasped the blanket. He pulled away and ran his thumb over where he'd just kissed, "Perfect."

Snape ran his hard member through your folds, teasing you. You whimpered and looked away from the mirror. He tilted your chin up, it was for you to watch, it was for him to see your face. "G-g-grab your wand..." you stuttered, wanting him to push into you. He grabbed his wand from the night stand and used it to twist your hair into a bun.

"Yeah... better..." you could see yourself now without your hair falling into your face.

Snape finally pushed into you and had no mercy. He started out rough, causing you to fall onto your elbows. You closed your eyes tightly and reached you rub your clit. Your eyes fluttered shut and you moaned loudly as you rubbed quick circles into your clit. Snape stopped his movement and grabbed both of your wrists.

He forced them behind you, causing you to fall forward. "Ask next time." Snape pounded you into his mattress and used his right hand to rub your clit, the same motions you were doing. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you moaned loudly, your toes curling. "Severus~!" You called out.

Snape had a permanent smug grin on his face, watching you in the mirror. "Accio belt." Snape commanded, slowing a bit. The belt appeared and he grabbed your wrists behind your back with it, the thick leather digging into your skin.

You hummed at the pain, enjoying it. He used his newly freed hand to massage your right breast. You moan and squirm under his hands, "Severus~ I'm going to cum!" you cried out, "Watch yourself. Look in that mirror and watch what I do to you."

You whimper softly and force yourself to open your eyes, they were a dark yellow, they were your regular (E/C) eyes. Those were the eyes of your Animagus. You gulp softly, not knowing what that meant. "Are you alright love?" Snape asked, seeing the concerned look on your face.

"Y-Yeah~ just in my head... continue." You respond. Snape nods and lays over your back, kissing your shoulder, "You're so gorgeous kitten. And you're all mine. Aren't you?"

You nodded and gasped as Snape slammed his entire member into you. "Cum for me kitten."

You quickly obliged and watched yourself come undone under him. He came with you, filling you up. Instead of screaming out like the first time you roared, it wasn't a normal noise. Snape flinched and looked at you, "Holy hell... did you just roar?" He smiled, and shook his head.

Once both of you had finished you felt your Animagus pushing forward and groaned softly. Snape took his wand from your hair and turned to get a cloth to clean you up. Once he turned around you were in your panther form. He backed up a bit and you jumped off of his bed, sitting at the door.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_Once both of you had finished you felt your Animagus pushing forward and groaned softly. Snape took his wand from your hair and turned to get a cloth to clean you up. Once he turned around you were in your panther form. He backed up a bit and you jumped off of his bed, sitting at the door._

"Oh... right." Snape opened the door and you ran out, going to the balcony to get some fresh air. Your senses were heightened and you looked out at the world through new eyes. You needed to talk to Sirius about this and you hoped it wasn't permanent. You laid down on the cold concrete and let out a loud sigh.

You heard shoes behind you and frankly didn't care who it was. You stretched your arms, "Beautiful creatures.." McGonagall said softly. You looked behind you and got up. "Panthers... they're so fierce... love family... have morals... stick to their pack but then again can be very independent."

She rubbed your head and you purred, leaning into her hand. You sat down and looked up at her. "I remember when I did the process myself... it was very complicated... I just wanted it to be over... I only had to transform into a cat... I cannot imagine what it was like to be a panther."

You growled softly and she laughed, "Exactly. You just finished up with Severus I presume. Forgive me because this is very personal but... I'm sure your wondering what just happened... luckily it only happens once. This is that time I hope... but it happened to all of us. Get some rest tonight and you'll be back to normal in the morning." McGonagall patted your head and walked off.

You went back to Snape's quarters the door was cracked a bit and he sat on the bed, reading some book. You jumped up on the bed and Snape looked at you, "Are you sleeping like that?" You growled and licked his hand, he dropped his book and you rolled your eyes, going back into your human form. You felt really weak and tired.

Snape covered you up and brought you to the top of the bed. He was humming a soft tune you crawled onto his chest and wrapped your legs around him. Snape sighed and patted your back, "You were amazing tonight..." he kissed at your ear and you smiled.

"I can't get enough of you..." you played with Snape's hair until your eyes got heavy which didn't take long at all.

**_~The Next Morning~_ **

"Well isn't this just lovely?" A high pitched voice shrilled. You groaned and covered your face, wanting to sleep in. "(Y/N)... get up." Snape commanded. You groaned and shook your head. "I just want to sleep Severus... you wore me out..." your throat was sore and your voice was raspy.

Snape walked over to you, "You need to return to your own chambers. I have... guests."

You opened your eyes, Dumbledore, Minerva, and Umbridge all looked at you. Your breath hitched and you felt that you were still naked. "Excuse me." You turned into your Animagus so you didn't have to get dressed and you ran to your room. Umbridge watched you closely and you felt sick.

One you got into your room you sighed and got dressed. You laid on your bed and turned your back to the door, curled up. Now everyone had seen that you and Severus had slept together. You were ashamed and closed your eyes.

You heard bickering outside from Umbridge. You wanted the world to open up and swallow you whole. There was a soft knock at the door and you open it with your wand. Dumbledore smiled softly at you and sat down on the chair you had beside your bed.

"I don't really want to talk about it Severus."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Close enough." He leaned back in the chair and you looked back at him. "Hello."

You turn around and look at him. His eyes followed the trail of hickeys on your neck, his brows raised. You covered them up, shame building in you.

"There is no reason to be ashamed. You and Severus both are adults. Able to make your own decisions. I remember when I was young and in love. He was so very charming... my polar opposite. I believe that's what drew me to him. But of course... he craved power... I couldn't see him like this... so my lover became my opponent. It's still difficult to come to terms with... but I manage. But I found myself within him... I believe Severus does the same with you."

You nodded softly and furrowed your brows, "Dumbledore...? Why does Severus have... cigarette burns... all over his upper arms...?"

Dumbledore frowned softly and shut your bedroom door. "When Severus was young his father resented his... magical... side. His father was a muggle, his mother a witch. Severus tried his hardest to avoid his fathers unforgiving rage but as he got older it got more impossible. When Severus was young his father took his drunken anger out on his mother... but as Severus got older he stepped in front of his mother and took all the blows meant for her. Even if that meant he would have scars for the rest of his life."

"Wow..." you whispered, sitting up. "Thank you for this chat Albus... I needed a bit of a pick me up..." you walk to the door and open it. Dumbledore smiles and walks out, nodding at you. You smile and walk out after him, knocking on Snape's door. He winks at you and speeds out of the hall.

The door opens and Snape looks down at you. You smile softly at him. He steps out of the way and you nod, walking in. You keep your head low and sit at a circle table he had tucked in a corner with a chess board on it.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. They seemed to barge in." Snape sits across from you and you shrug, "We're adults... are we not? I'm completely proud of you and... whatever we are..." you chuckle softly and Snape grabbed one of your hands and he closes his eyes. "What... are we..." he whispered.

You smile softly and kiss his hand. "Well... if you'd be so brave... would you maybe... like to be _my_ boy?" You squeeze his hand, "Make it official... you know?"

You see a smile tug at his lips, his shoulders relaxing. "I don't think you'd know how much I'd enjoy that."

You giggled and walk over to him, sitting on his lap. "You're such a brave man..."

Snape smirked, "Do I get a reward?"

You giggled and shook your head, kissing him, "You wish... you already wore me out from last night. And besides... I want to go to town. Get out of the castle."

"You'd be ok with being seen with me? In public?" Snape mumbled, looking into your eyes.

You smile and nod, kissing him softly. "Of course."

It was then that two letters flew under Snape's door, hitting your foot. They were both from Lucius Malfoy.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

You look down at them and pick the envelope up, giving the one addressed to Snape to him,

"Hmm..." you open it and it was from the Malfoy's, the M wax seal was green and red.

"Dear (Y/N) Black, you are formally invited to attend the Malfoy Christmas Ball in three days time. Please wear formal attire, preferably something that shows your Dark Mark. I hope to see you there darling -Lucius M." You read out loud. Snape hummed and folded his up. "Basically the same thing but mine wasn't personalized. Maybe we should attend together."

You plucked the letter from Snape's fingers and placed it on the table, brushing your noses together. "I wish... but... if Lucius sees us together he'll know something is up. I'm sure you can deal with hating me for one night." You pecked Snape's lips and he groaned softly, "I guess."

You smiled, "We need to go dress shopping then. If Lucius sees us... I'll complain Dumbledore sent you to be my babysitter." You get up and walk to Snape's bathroom. "Accio makeup bag." You chanted, flicking your wand.

You started to cover up the hickey trail on your neck and looked back at Snape in the mirror he was reading over the letter you received. "Do you think he has something for you?" He got up and walked over to you. You laughed and shook your head, "You're jealous?"

Snape shook his head, "I just want to know."

You shrugged and fixed your hair, "I could honestly care less." You put eyeliner on and Snape hummed. "I see." You giggled and finished your makeup, using his toothbrush. "You're jealous." You spat out the toothpaste and washed it off, putting it back. Snape rolled his eyes and threw the toothbrush away. He set two in the cup and you smiled.

You spat on the blue one, leaving him with the pink one. "It fits your character." You kissed his cheek and wrapped your arms around his neck. "You ready to go?"

"Mm." He hummed, his hand firmly on your hip. You smiled, "Race ya." You turned into your Animagus and ran out of the room, running to the quidditch field as quickly as you could. Once you arrived Snape was already there. "What took you so long?" He asked.

You turned back into your human form, "Whatever." You mumbled, grabbing his hand. He apperated the both of you to Hogsmeade. You looked around and smiled, you hadn't been shopping in the longest time. You pulled Severus into a dress store and looked around.

"Help me pick one!" You complained, pulling on his sleeve. "I don't have much... style." He retorted. You sighed and sat on a bench. You didn't really like picking out dresses. A woman floated over to the both of you and smiled brightly, "Welcome! Welcome!"

You got up and shook her hand, "Hi... I'm uh... in need of a dress!"

The woman smiled and giggled, "I assumed such... what style are you looking for?"

You looked around and bit your lip, "Black... elegant.. fitted."

The lady nodded and grabbed your hand, "The man can stay. You need some girl time." She pulled you away to the back and took out a measuring tape, wrapping it around every part of your body. She then handed you two dresses. "Try these on in that dressing room... come out the other side and he'll see you. That is if you want him to."

You nodded, "Yeah... I do... thank you." You walked into the dressing room and saw the perfect one out of the two that the woman gave you. It was breath taking and there were no sleeves, just as Lucius requested. You put it on and pulled back the curtain. Snape stood and looked at you.

Your hair fell on your shoulders, laying perfectly, you walked over to him and he put his hand on your waist. "It's gorgeous..." he whispered, "I adore it."

He continued to stare, he couldn't look away, "But uh... don't you think it's a bit inappropriate?"

You shook your head and looked in the mirror, "I think it's perfect." You smoothed it out, running your hands along your curves. You turned back to Snape and winked, shutting the curtain and changing back into your normal clothes. You walked to the counter and the lady appeared in front of you.

"Chose one so quickly?" You nodded and pushed the dress towards her. "It's perfect.."

She smiles, "I knew you'd like it!" She puts it in a dress bag and gives you a card, "When you wish to wear it use this spell and it'll come to you." You nodded and gave Snape the card. He tucked it away and gave the lady the money.

You kissed his cheek and pulled him out of the store, looking around. "Do you want to go grab a brew?!" You looked at Snape with excitement and he sighed, nodding, walking to the bar. You bit your lip, placing your hands on his shoulders and following him in.

Molly Weasley was scolding her son, Fred. Everyone watched as she did so. She looked at you and her breath hitched. She let go of Fred's arm and slowly walked over to you, throwing her arms around you.

"Hey Molly..." you rubbed Molly's back and she held you tightly, Molly used to babysit you until you were old enough to go to Hogwarts. She was one of the nicest, most motherly people you'd ever met.

"It's been too long Darling... what are you doing out here with... Severus?" She whispered, Snape was already at the bar, getting a drink. "He's my chaperone I guess... I'm his potions assistant at Hogwarts!"

She smiled warmly, "Yes... the boys told me. They're pretty fond of you." You look over her shoulder and Fred and George wave at you in unison, "Hey..." they both say, Fred winking, George smirking.

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, "Yeah.. they're little trouble makers... but nothing Severus can't handle of course..."

Molly smiled and rubbed your arms, "Do you have any plans for Christmas? Me and my husband are throwing a Christmas party at well... your old house! You've grown so much... we'd love for you to come."

You smiled and nodded, "Of course Molly."

"Fantastic!" She turned back to the boys and they immediately looked petrified, trying to scurry away, using one another to boost the other, sabotaging their escapes. Molly grabbed their ears without hesitation and pulled them out of the bar.

You giggled and shook your head, sliding into the barstool beside Snape. "You wanna be my plus one handsome?" You whispered, smiling.

Snape looked at you and sipped his fire-whiskey. "If you'll allow it." You patted his leg and ordered a beer. "Of course I will... I don't want to be away from my boyfriend during the holidays... now would I?"

Snape smiled softly and hid it with his glass. "I guess not." You kissed his cheek and returned to your beer.

"So... fill me in on what happened when I was gone."

Snape choked on his fire whiskey and put it down. "Umbridge has set many strict rules for the children per order of the ministry. Soon she will be coming around to observe each teacher. We need to be careful, she can get you removed."

You tilted your head, "Since when do they let mentally insane people run Hogwarts?"

"Well Dumbledore has been teachin-"

You hit Snape's shoulder and he chuckled softly. He chuckled, that's close to a laugh!

"You're so odd..." you whispered playing with his robe. Snape smiled boastfully, "You're loquacious." He muttered, throwing back the rest of his whiskey.

You rolled your eyes and kissed him, "You like it when I talk..."

Snape smiled softly and raised his brow, "How'd you know?"

You giggled and patted his arm, "Because you always listen."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Once you and Snape returned to the castle it was Snape's turn to walk around the castle. You were so excited to get some quiet alone time with him. You bundled up in a sweater and a suit jacket Snape had lying around that he never wore. The castle walls were always so cold at night, the concrete sucking up the chilly air like an AC unit.

You skipped down the halls, elated to attend the Malfoy party, you stopped and stared in shock at what played out in front of you. Two students, one the platinum blonde that you'd come to resent, another a black haired girl. The girl had her hand down Draco's pants as they made out. The girl was Selene Blackburn, the same girl you had found in Lucius' bed a few days ago.

You couldn't believe what was happening. You felt Snape's hands on your hips and he kissed up your neck, not yet seeing the students. You shook your head and pointed to them, Snape hummed and looked up, his jaw clenching. "Mr. Malfoy." he called.

You quickly turned into your Animagi and slowly prowled around Snape as he approached the students. The students disconnected and once the girl looked at you she knew she was in trouble. You sat beside Snape and he absentmindedly rubbed your head.

Draco looked completely shocked and quickly fixed his clothing before dashing down the hall. You growled lowly and Snape raised his brow. "Go get him." You smirked and took off after Draco, quickly catching up with him. You ran beside him and he looked at you, whimpering. "IT'S DANGEROUS TO HAVE A WILD ANIMAL ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS!"

He tried going faster but he tripped over his shoe and slammed his face on the ground. Your senses filled with the smell of his rich blood and you sat down beside him, waiting on Snape. Draco was of course being dramatic, whining and crying that you had bitten him. You cleaned your paws and stretched your back, being surprisingly tired.

Snape walked down the hall and picked Draco up by his sweater, taking him to the nearest wall, you wished he'd do that to you. "Do you know the risk you're taking?! If a certain professor found you she'd have you and Ms. Blackburn expelled. Fulfilling your little... fantasies... will have to wait."

Draco looked back to you, you were just feeling the cold air on your face. "My father will have your little pet removed from school grounds, killed even. It could have maimed me."

Your head snapped to face him, "Don't engage." Snape ordered. You huffed and laid down.

Draco roughly pushed on Snape's shoulders, pushing him back and walking away. "You better listen to me Malfoy! I know what I'm talking about!"

Once you saw Draco leave the hall you turned back into your human form and grabbed Snape's hand placing it on your neck. "You look so hot when you're reprimanding children."

Snape smirked softly and squeezed your throat a bit, slamming you into the wall and kissing you. You hummed and ran your fingers through his hair, "I don't... think you... know how.. sexy you are..." you whispered in between kisses. Snape raised his brow, "Oh? Why's that?"

You shrugged and went back to making out with him. Snape slid his hand up your sweater, tightly gripping your hip. You hummed, you were going to leave and go to the Malfoy manor early tomorrow morning so you wouldn't see Snape until the party.

You reached up his sleeve and pulled the hair tie off that was around his wrist. Snape looked at you, his brows furrowed. You put your hair up and before you could get on your knees you saw the pink devil standing at the end of the hall, looking at you and Severus.

You sighed and rested your head on his chest. "Dolores. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Snape rubbed your back softly.

"You two are aware you're supposed to be making sure students aren't out of bed? Correct?" She held that fake smile on her face and walked to you both.

"We are aware... we just took a small... break." Snape replied as you played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Then I suggest you not only get back to it... but also submit an office relationship form to Headmaster Dumbledore." She turned on her heal and walked the hall. You sighed softly and gripped Snape's robes.

"I used to be one of the most scary... most torturous and intimidating Death Eaters on this planet... along with my cousin. Now I'm bowing down to a lady in a pink pantsuit." You whispered.

Snape rolled his eyes and brought your face into his chest, he could see that this woman was really bothering you and he didn't like that.

"I know darling... I know. But now... you shall get out of here... pack for the Manor and leave in the early morning..."

You sighed and hugged him tightly, "We cannot show up at the same-"

"I understand my love... just go... and when you're packed come to my quarters, I'd like to have one peaceful night."

You nodded, "Yes sir.." you kissed him quick before going to your quarters to pack your bag. You looked at the sweater that lay on your bed, it was Avery's. You sighed softly and laid your hand on it, you missed talking to your best friend.

You laid on the sweater, looking up at the ceiling. You wondered if Avery was ok in Azkaban, you just wanted to take it all back, you missed him deeply.

You closed your eyes and thought about some of the best memories with your friend. As you did you took Snape's jacket off and laid it on you to keep warm.

You grabbed your iPod and played you and Avery's favorite song. You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore blasted from the iPod. You and Avery used to practice salsa dancing to it, it always gave you the vibes of dancing with your enemy.

You could almost feel his firm grip on your hips as the both of you dominated the floor. A single tear fell from your face and you quickly wiped it away, packing the sweater into your bag. You crept into Snape's room and laid down. Feeling a bit of guilt for thinking of Avery instead of your boyfriend.

"Give me a moment darling. I'm changing." He called from the bathroom.

You hummed in response and closed your eyes. "Hurry... up... I'm exhausted..." you yawned and Snape stepped out of the bathroom, half dressed in sleepwear. "Good enough." You quipped, reaching for him. Snape smiled softly and got into bed, looking into your eyes.

You closed them, not being able to hold them open anymore, "Severus... I love you..." you whispered, so tried you weren't sure exactly what you were saying. Snape pushed the hair from your face and rubbed your cheek, "I know darling..."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

In the morning when you woke Snape was snoring loudly, you'd think with such an astonishing nose the man would have nice airflow, seems you were wrong. You smiled and placed a small kiss to his lips. Snape grumbled softly and turned away from you.

You sighed and kissed at his shoulders, "Severus... I'm going to Malfoy Manor.. I'll see you tomorrow love..." you kissed up his neck.

"Mmhmm... be careful..." Snape mumbled turning his head for you to kiss him. You smiled and pecked his lips before getting up and grabbing your bag. Once you were off campus you apperated to the house and looked around, taking a deep breath.

It was still dark and gloomy, but not so cold as it used to be. "Lucius?!" You called, looking around, slowly walking through the house. "Hello darling." Lucius stepped out of the parlor and you smiled, "Hey!"

"Come on in." He ushered you into the parlor and you followed him, sitting on the couch. "How's work been treating you (Y/N)?" Lucius walked to the fire and watched it.

"It's been eventful... Umbridge is on my tail... looking for time to mess up I guess. Her creepy little friend Filch follows me around the school."

Lucius scowled, "Squibs.. disgraceful little creatures." He spat, "Filch has always had a thing for those little girls in the castle. I'm surprised they let him work there."

You chuckled softly and rolled your eyes, "Like you have any room to talk Mr. Malfoy." You got up and stood beside him, looking into his blue gray eyes.

Lucius smirked softly, he was proud of what he'd done. "I wouldn't be so proud. I found her in the halls yesterday... her hands were down your sons pants."

Lucius turned to you, a shocked expression on his face, "Excuse me?!"

You shrugged, "I was doing rounds last night. They were about to engage in some... venereal... acts."

Lucius took a deep breath, his face twisted, he walked passed you up the stairs and you smirked to yourself. Maybe that'll teach Draco.

It was then that the fire lit up a bright green, the flames spilling over the top of the mantle. Your heart dropped when you looked into the eyes of who arrived, your own filling with unexpected tears. "My Lord..." you whispered.

This is why Lucius was waiting by the fire. Voldemort smiled evilly at you, "Ms. Black. How nice it is to see you again. Where is your friend? Avery?" Instinctively you looked to your right, usually where Avery stood, but he wasn't there to help you through this. "He got sent to Azkaban my Lord..."

Voldemort tilted his head, "I see... I knew the reckless man would soon reach his consequence. You were the only one to balance him out. Where were you when he was sent away?"

You clenched your jaw and stood up straight. "Hogwarts, Lucius sent me on a mission there while you were away. His trust in Severus Snape falters."

"And he knows he can trust you?" Voldemort took a step towards you and you nervously stepped back.

"Yes sir. I do believe that's the case." Your confidence was faltering and you just wanted Avery there to boost you.

"Severus is a man I trust dearly. I have not seen you do as much work as him. He is powerful... you're... subpar... compared to him." Voldemort had backed you up to the couch, you were now sitting and he was in your face. He could smell your fear and was sucking it up.

"Yes sir... I know sir.." You whispered, so tempted to cry.

"But I must admire you. You and Avery both were few of my followers to try and locate me during my absence."

You nodded frantically, "We only live to serve my lord..."

Voldemort smirked and got closer to your face, inches away. "You've done some hard work, Black, especially considering you have had to keep Severus out of your mind, hiding your true intentions... hmm?" He wrapped his fingers around your throat, just as Snape did the night before.

"I applaud your work... therefore... I shall give you a gift tomorrow... and keep your intentions hidden." Voldemort kissed your head and plagued your mind, you took a deep breath and pushed the memory of you and Avery forward again, the same one you showed Lucius.

But this time it was different, Voldemort pushed forward and you felt like your brain was being ripped apart, you screamed and a sob escaped your throat and Voldemort found it. It was you before you and Snape were a couple. You were pleasuring yourself to the memory of him.

Voldemort's breath hitched and he pulled out of your mind, "Seems like we're hiding more than one thing from Severus then..."

Your were so light headed, tears running down your cheeks. You looked back and saw Lucius standing at the door frame, he had watch Voldemort torture you. You took a shaky breath and got up slowly. You grabbed your suitcase, going up the stairs, very hazed.

You laid down in your bed, closing your eyes and crying softly. You couldn't believe someone could just stand by and watch as you were being ripped apart. You closed your eyes and hugged your pillow.

There was a soft knock at your door and you sniffled looking up.

The youngest platinum blonde walked in and looked at you, his cheeks stained with tears. "Are you alright Ms. Black...? I umm... heard you.." he whispered.

You looked away and nodded softly.

Draco sighed and walked to the chair beside the fire. He lit it with his wand, warming up the room. "Father didn't hurt you... did he?" Draco leaned back in his chair, he was here to stay.

You shook your head softly and watched the fire out of boredom. "The Dark Lord plagued my mind." You mumbled.

Draco looked at you, shocked a bit. "I thought he was coming tomorrow..."

You closed your eyes, "Well you were wrong kid.. can you leave? I just want to get some sleep."

Draco sighed softly, "Go to my room... the bed is bigger... it's warmer... it's cozy... I'll sleep in here."

You chuckled softly, "No... I'm fine thank you... I don't want to owe you something kid." You turned away from him and Draco placed a hand on your back, "I won't let them know... about you and Professor Snape...? I know how much that can hurt the both of you."

"Why are you doing this kid?" You looked at him, flashing your yellow panther eyes out of anger. Draco stepped back and gulped, "I um.. Professor Snape has kept me out of a lot of trouble over the years. The only way I can pay him back... indirectly."

Draco fixed the hair that had fallen into his face. "Sleep well..." he mumbled before leaving the room.

You exhaled and rubbed your head, the pounding driving you insane. That night you wouldn't get a blink of sleep.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

In the morning when you woke Snape was snoring loudly, you'd think with such an astonishing nose the man would have nice airflow, seems you were wrong. You smiled and placed a small kiss to his lips. Snape grumbled softly and turned away from you.

You sighed and kissed at his shoulders, "Severus... I'm going to Malfoy Manor.. I'll see you tomorrow love..." you kissed up his neck.

"Mmhmm... be careful..." Snape mumbled turning his head for you to kiss him. You smiled and pecked his lips before getting up and grabbing your bag. Once you were off campus you apperated to the house and looked around, taking a deep breath.

It was still dark and gloomy, but not so cold as it used to be. "Lucius?!" You called, looking around, slowly walking through the house. "Hello darling." Lucius stepped out of the parlor and you smiled, "Hey!"

"Come on in." He ushered you into the parlor and you followed him, sitting on the couch. "How's work been treating you (Y/N)?" Lucius walked to the fire and watched it.

"It's been eventful... Umbridge is on my tail... looking for time to mess up I guess. Her creepy little friend Filch follows me around the school."

Lucius scowled, "Squibs.. disgraceful little creatures." He spat, "Filch has always had a thing for those little girls in the castle. I'm surprised they let him work there."

You chuckled softly and rolled your eyes, "Like you have any room to talk Mr. Malfoy." You got up and stood beside him, looking into his blue gray eyes.

Lucius smirked softly, he was proud of what he'd done. "I wouldn't be so proud. I found her in the halls yesterday... her hands were down your sons pants."

Lucius turned to you, a shocked expression on his face, "Excuse me?!"

You shrugged, "I was doing rounds last night. They were about to engage in some... venereal... acts."

Lucius took a deep breath, his face twisted, he walked passed you up the stairs and you smirked to yourself. Maybe that'll teach Draco.

It was then that the fire lit up a bright green, the flames spilling over the top of the mantle. Your heart dropped when you looked into the eyes of who arrived, your own filling with unexpected tears. "My Lord..." you whispered.

This is why Lucius was waiting by the fire. Voldemort smiled evilly at you, "Ms. Black. How nice it is to see you again. Where is your friend? Avery?" Instinctively you looked to your right, usually where Avery stood, but he wasn't there to help you through this. "He got sent to Azkaban my Lord..."

Voldemort tilted his head, "I see... I knew the reckless man would soon reach his consequence. You were the only one to balance him out. Where were you when he was sent away?"

You clenched your jaw and stood up straight. "Hogwarts, Lucius sent me on a mission there while you were away. His trust in Severus Snape falters."

"And he knows he can trust you?" Voldemort took a step towards you and you nervously stepped back.

"Yes sir. I do believe that's the case." Your confidence was faltering and you just wanted Avery there to boost you.

"Severus is a man I trust dearly. I have not seen you do as much work as him. He is powerful... you're... subpar... compared to him." Voldemort had backed you up to the couch, you were now sitting and he was in your face. He could smell your fear and was sucking it up.

"Yes sir... I know sir.." You whispered, so tempted to cry.

"But I must admire you. You and Avery both were few of my followers to try and locate me during my absence."

You nodded frantically, "We only live to serve my lord..."

Voldemort smirked and got closer to your face, inches away. "You've done some hard work, Black, especially considering you have had to keep Severus out of your mind, hiding your true intentions... hmm?" He wrapped his fingers around your throat, just as Snape did the night before.

"I applaud your work... therefore... I shall give you a gift tomorrow... and keep your intentions hidden." Voldemort kissed your head and plagued your mind, you took a deep breath and pushed the memory of you and Avery forward again, the same one you showed Lucius.

But this time it was different, Voldemort pushed forward and you felt like your brain was being ripped apart, you screamed and a sob escaped your throat and Voldemort found it. It was you before you and Snape were a couple. You were pleasuring yourself to the memory of him.

Voldemort's breath hitched and he pulled out of your mind, "Seems like we're hiding more than one thing from Severus then..."

Your were so light headed, tears running down your cheeks. You looked back and saw Lucius standing at the door frame, he had watch Voldemort torture you. You took a shaky breath and got up slowly. You grabbed your suitcase, going up the stairs, very hazed.

You laid down in your bed, closing your eyes and crying softly. You couldn't believe someone could just stand by and watch as you were being ripped apart. You closed your eyes and hugged your pillow.

There was a soft knock at your door and you sniffled looking up.

The youngest platinum blonde walked in and looked at you, his cheeks stained with tears. "Are you alright Ms. Black...? I umm... heard you.." he whispered.

You looked away and nodded softly.

Draco sighed and walked to the chair beside the fire. He lit it with his wand, warming up the room. "Father didn't hurt you... did he?" Draco leaned back in his chair, he was here to stay.

You shook your head softly and watched the fire out of boredom. "The Dark Lord plagued my mind." You mumbled.

Draco looked at you, shocked a bit. "I thought he was coming tomorrow..."

You closed your eyes, "Well you were wrong kid.. can you leave? I just want to get some sleep."

Draco sighed softly, "Go to my room... the bed is bigger... it's warmer... it's cozy... I'll sleep in here."

You chuckled softly, "No... I'm fine thank you... I don't want to owe you something kid." You turned away from him and Draco placed a hand on your back, "I won't let them know... about you and Professor Snape...? I know how much that can hurt the both of you."

"Why are you doing this kid?" You looked at him, flashing your yellow panther eyes out of anger. Draco stepped back and gulped, "I um.. Professor Snape has kept me out of a lot of trouble over the years. The only way I can pay him back... indirectly."

Draco fixed the hair that had fallen into his face. "Sleep well..." he mumbled before leaving the room.

You exhaled and rubbed your head, the pounding driving you insane. That night you wouldn't get a blink of sleep.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_It was then that the south door bursts open, drawing everyone's attention. Your heart skipped a beat looking at the people who stood at the door, you scanned the crowd and your breath hitched falling onto one man, "Avery..?" You whispered._

Avery came to the table and sat beside you. His hand snaked under the railing of your chair and he grabbed your hand, smiling softly at you. Your eyes filled with tears as you smiled at the man, you thought he was gone forever. "Now now darling... don't cry for me.." his voice was low and you nodded, squeezing his hand.

You looked in front of you and Bellatrix smiled mischievously and you laughed, "Bella... Bella... Bella..." you chanted.

"Merlin, you still don't have that crow off your back. Do you?" She was referring to Snape who was staring you down with an unprecedented glare.

You sighed and rolled your eyes, "He's just jealous he didn't get to sit at the cool kids table."

Voldemort chuckled and Bella cackled, looking down at Severus who immediately looked away. The people at your end of the table were Voldemort, Avery, you, and Lucius. Across from you being Bella the Lestrange brothers and Grayback. These were the ruthless, unforgiving, and insane Death Eaters. The ones who wouldn't hesitate to kill and torture.

At the other end of the table where Snape was were the politicians, the laid back, and the spies. It was set up to pair.

You looked back at Avery who was scarfing down the meal in front of him. You pushed your plate to him and he hummed, thanking you. He looked a bit frail and in need of a good and rich meal.

Lucius bumped your side and you looked at him, raising a brow. "You and Avery will need to share a room tonight due to the shortage in rooms. You aren't uncomfortable with this proposition, are you?"

You shook your head and giggled softly, "Me and Avery have slept in the same bed too many times to count... we need to catch up anyways. Great opportunity."

Lucius nodded and turned back to the politician sitting beside him.

Once everyone had pretty much finished their meals Voldemort had tapped his wand on the table, pulling everyone's faces to him. He smiled looking at all the eyes. "Welcome back to most of you. For those of you who didn't get caught... I applaud you. But past is past. I have my table full again." He started an applause and everyone followed him.

It died out slowly and Voldemort looked to you, "Ms. Black... I hope you enjoy your gift." He looked to Avery who was sipping his drink. You smiled softly and nodded. "I heard that earlier today you were complaining you haven't gotten to kill in a long while. I believe that you should get out... stretch those insane legs of yours again now you have your friend back."

Avery smiled devilishly and looked at you, excited.

"I want you to kill another. There is a mudblood family in the south of England. I shall fill Avery in on the details. I want you to do exactly as you did nineteen years ago. I want to see blood. Organs."

You gulped softly and you saw the flashes of the family.

"Actually sir... if I shall intrude... Ms. Black has recently infiltrated the Order of The Phoenix and become an Animagi." Lucius commented.

You wanted to punch him in the face. Voldemort gasped and leaned forward. "Show us." He commanded. Your heart was beating in your chest and you looked down the table at all the other Death Eaters. Bella was sitting at the end of her chair. "Yes My Lord." Avery was shocked, so interested, they all were.

You let Avery's hand go and stood up, walking behind your chair. You turned into the panther and many gasped, staring at you in awe. Avery blinked and held his hand out to you. You nudged his hand away and walked around the long table, getting a good look at your fellow Death Eaters.

You stopped beside Voldemort and looked to him, confidently. Voldemort smiled and scratched under your chin with his long fingernails. You cringed a bit but it went unnoticed, "I want them mauled then. Each one." Voldemort commanded.

You looked at Avery and he looked so excited. You felt like you were going to be sick. You walked to your chair and sat in it, turning back into your human form. Some applauded, Bella and Avery hopping and hollaring. You sighed softly and tried to rub away the approaching migraine before realizing it was Snape picking through your thoughts.

Your mind was empty, you were trying not to think of anything, you just wanted to lay down. Avery patted your knee seeing that you were not doing so well. You looked to him and then Voldemort who was talking about a big mission. "Those of you attending will be. Bellatrix, Lucius, Lestrange boys, Avery, and (Y/N). I may add more as the day approaches. But you shall all be aware of this mission. It is crustal on my journey to kill the Potter boy. You are dismissed."

You stood up and Avery grabbed your hand, walking out of the dining hall. You wondered how Severus felt and you wanted to talk to him but you had no chance. Once you got into your room Avery locked the door. "Let me change..." you mumbled as you started to take your dress off.

"I don't know who got you that dress darling... but it is stunning." Avery averted his eyes as the dress fell to the ground.

"I picked it out myself. Horrible to dance in..." tonight you were going to try and avoid the topic of Snape due to the last thing that sent the both of you to spiral.

"Well it looks constricting." Avery said awkwardly. You turned back to him and found his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

You furrowed your brows, "About?"

"The battle... it was so... out of pocket... I should have just been happy. We're friends.. and that only. You should be able to tell me everything without me letting my jealousy get the best of me. I did a disservice to you. I shouldn't be here."

You shook your head and held Avery's face in your hands. "I've moved on from all of that Avery... even Severus..." you hated to lie to your best friend about the one thing that made you happy but it was to protect the both of you. "All we need to worry about now is that mission."

Avery smirked and you kissed his head before laying down. "That panther thing was so fucking cool. That's going to be so fun to watch."

You sighed softly and covered up. Avery stripped down to his underwear and laid beside you. You ran your finger across his jaw. "You don't want to do it... do you?" Avery asked, holding your waist.

"No... it's not that... it's just- I've never killed as my Animagi. It's a bit nerve racking... but I can do it." You searched Avery's dark brown eyes and traced the Azkaban number on his neck, his stubble pricking your fingers. _That's who you know that has a stubble._

"Did you visit me this morning?" You whispered.

Avery looked around, trying to seem clueless. "I thought you were asleep." You chucked softly and shook your head. "We leave for this mission in the morning... I need to speak with Severus before then, he has to inform Dumbledore I'll be away for a day or so. Do you know where his room is?"

Avery rolled his eyes and nodded, "Three doors down on the left. Good luck getting in. He puts a sealing spell on it."

You smiled and kissed Avery's head, "I'll get through it." You grabbed your wand and walked out, following Avery's instructions. You knocked on the door and laid your head on it, you weren't sure exactly what to say. "It's (Y/N)..." you whispered, some part of you hoping he didn't come to the door.

The door slung open and Snape grabbed your hips, pulling you in quickly before shutting the door. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Severus-"

"You let him see you were an Animagi. Are you ignorant?"

"It wasn't my fault?! Were you not watching? Lucius brought it up! I can't say no!"

Severus looked into your eyes, "Now you have to kill these innocent people. I hope you're happy."

You scoffed, anger and frustration seething from every bone in your body. You slapped Snape across the face with all your might. He stepped back and took a deep breath, "I deserved that."

"Like hell you did! God are _you_ out of your mind." You shook your head and looked away. "I'm sorry I slapped you but you weren't seeing straight."

Snape sighed and wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on top of yours. "I didn't know you were the massacre of Willobrow..." Snape whispered and you shook your head.

"Then forget about it. I'm going to go lay down..." you mumbled, looking up at the tall man.

He placed a soft kiss to your lips and then your head, "Sleep well darling... I'll see you soon."

You nodded and walked out of the door, going back to your room. You laid beside Avery who was already sleeping, his snores loud. You assumed he didn't have a comfortable resting place in months. You pushed your foreheads together and went to sleep, not ready at all for tomorrow.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Violence; There will be a warning when it happens in the story!

The breakfast table was silent, Bella, Lucius, Narcissa, Avery and you were the only attendees. You'd think with the people at the table it would be a complete road house, but no. Everyone was thinking about their missions.

Your eyes were closed and you were meditating. "Slaughter of Willobrow." Lucius said, looking up at you. You opened your eyes and stared at him. "I'm impressed. That was... gruesome."

The only reason so many people didn't know of which Death Eater committed that unforgivable crime was because no Death Eater liked to talk about their inauguration.

Avery chuckled lightly, "She's done much worse. Surprised she isn't up here with the big guys."

"Maybe because you've held her back Avery." Lucius barked, raising his brows. "Clearly she functions just fine without you.. but you're nothing without her... you're barley even a Death Eater. When was the last time you killed in the name of The Dark Lord? Hmm?"

"The day before you threw him to Azkaban to save your own skin Lucius. And guess what? Because of the mission you put me on... I wasn't there." You stood and collected Avery's and your empty plates.

Avery scowled at Lucius and got up, "Off to do it again. You have fun reading your little books. I get to have some real fun." Avery walked out and you followed after him. "Come on... let's do it... unassisted flight."

You sighed softly and nodded, "Just like old times." You both did the charm and took off, you couldn't help but have dread ping in your heart as Avery lead you to the address Voldemort sent you to.

Flashes of all those years ago were plaguing your mind, the screams and pleads of the family. You felt strong arms around you and you flinched slightly, Avery was carrying you, "You're not focused stupid! You were dropping!" He threw you out in front of him and you picked the charm back up.

Avery laughed loudly, "There you go! Stay focused!" Avery took a sharp turn to the right and you followed after him. He suddenly did a nose dive, going down into the muggle world.

He dropped and the smoke around him dissipated. You shook your head and dropped beside him. He smirked evilly at you and walked to the front door. "Attaque de dos?" Avery asked, referring to one of your many attack plans. You nodded and turned into your Animagi, creeping to the back of the house.

Avery knocked on the front door as always, with your new ears you could actually hear him as you looked around for a back entrance. "Good evening ma'am!" He was mocking an American accent.

"How can I help you...?" The lady asked cautiously.

"Your husband called... told me about some plumbing issues."

You located a sliding glass door, there was a child standing at the door, "Doggy!" The child exclaimed, giggling.

You heard the lady close the front door, locking Avery out. "Doggy! Doggy!" The child smiled, jumping up and down. The woman had her back turned to you, "I told you darling... we got rid of the dog months ago." The mother soothed.

The child started crying and you took a deep breath, seeing Avery in the corner of your eye. He was waiting on you to pounce. You put your head down and smashed through the glass. The child screamed and the mother turned around, watching in shock. You ran towards her and leaped forward, tackling her to the ground.

**_TW: Descriptions of Violence!!_ **

You proceeded to rip her throat open, practically tasting the magic in her blood. She was gone. You scratched her abdomen and licked up it, making sure that this was a magical creature. Once you determined it was you tore her apart like a lion would a zebra.

Avery stood at the door, watching your animalistic side take over as you tore the woman apart. It was almost like you didn't have control over your body any longer.

**_End of Violence!!_ **

You looked to the still screaming child and your nose twitched. Avery laughed loudly, "Please let me..." he whispered. You looked to him with rage and nodded, going back to the mother.

"Ava-" you heard a loud thump and Avery fell to the floor, behind him stood Bellatrix and Narcissa. "Let's go visit someone darling." Narcissa said in her motherly tone before knocking you out with a sleeping spell.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

You laid on the floor of a warm carpet, blood streaming down your face and body. It wasn't your blood, it was the blood of the now deceased mudblood mother.

Your head ached and pounded, your vision blurry. You heard quiet whispers, none of them loud enough to make out.

Your breath was shaky and when you tried to sit up your body failed, causing you to collapse to the floor. "Avery...?" You whispered, your voice strained, the taste of iron still on your tongue.

There were more little whispers, the only thing you could make out in the room were two people, a blonde and brunette, both small woman like figures.

You tried to move your legs but they were behind your back, bound to your hands like an animal. But that's right... you were an animal.

You attempted turning into your Animagi but felt a sharp pain rattle through your body causing you to arch your back and let out a sob.

The door to the room swung open and a glass dropped to the ground, shattering. You felt a liquid splash on your face and you cringed. There was a black figure in front of you. You couldn't make out the face but you could feel the stern and cold eyes.

"Severus..." you whispered. The figure kneeled down and grabbed your chin, turning it to either side, inspecting you. "Severus... please.. untie me..."

Snape's face drew close to yours and you could finally see him. He looked conflicted but also very frightened. "Animals shall stay bound until they learn to calm down." Bella chimed in.

Severus got up and looked at Bella. Your chest heaved and you were ashamed, "I don't see why you believe you can talk Bella. We've all done unimaginable things for... The Dark Lord."

"Severus she was eating a human! She was enjoy-"

"I don't want to hear it. It's my house." He turned back to you and picked you up. "We'll be in my chambers if either of you come up with a good excuse."

He walked out of the room and down a hall, the room he eventually had you in was white, almost blinding. You heard the rushing of water and Snape was working away at the rope you were tied up in.

"I can still taste her..." you rasped, your eyes lidded at the light. Severus sighed softly and got the rope off. "Push it from your mind darling..."

You stretched your arms out as he pulled your shirt over your head. "Where is Avery...?" You whispered, not sure if you wanted to ask the question.

"Malfoy Manor, sleeping." Severus answered quickly, helping you get your pants off. "You stopped it didn't you..."

"I tried." He mumbled, picking you up again and laying you in the warm bath. You closed your eyes and Severus leaned against the porcelain. Your eyes opened and slowly fell on him.

"Am I still pretty...?" You whispered. You wanted to reach out and touch him but your hands were red and blood stained. Severus didn't answer you, the room filled with silence as you stared into the back of his head. You wish you could see his eyes.

"Why can't I transform?" You said, a bit louder. "It hurt... a lot..."

"A potion. It slows down the process. Your body can't handle the transformation at that slow of a rate so it causes you pain." He answered.

You looked down at your hands and tried to scrub the red from them. "You saw her... didn't you... the mother?"

Severus sighed softly and nodded, "I saw both scenes. Many of the Death Eaters looked up to your massacre. I was too mature and only saw it as a murder. I cleaned up the recent scene and put the daughter into an adoption center. When I heard and saw the severity of the situation I couldn't bring myself to come and see you until now."

You furrowed your brows and sat up, still looking at the back of Severus' head. "What do you mean until now? How long was I asleep?" You raised your voice, very worried.

Severus cleared his throat and looked into the wall, "Two weeks."

You shook your head and felt the still wet blood on your face, "That can't be right."

"Once you entered the library time within it froze.. until today. You broke the spell." Severus' jaw clenched and he looked to the side, at your legs, avoiding your face.

You took a deep breath, "If I was the one to break it... and it clearly wasn't planned... how long... were you intending me to stay in there." You shook your head and looked away from him the room was still silent. "What kind of man are you? Just as bad as the rest."

Severus whipped around and looked at you for the first time since you got in the bath, "You are an animal! Don't you see? This is what happens when you hangout with your brother and his crowd! I tried to warn you but you didn't listen. You didn't care. I'm not going to sugarcoat it or tell lies. You should know how ridiculous this is!"

You grabbed a rag and wiped off your face, cleaning the blood off. You then got up and Severus looked you in your eyes, his height still causing him to tower over you. You threw the wet rag at his chest and got out of the tub grabbing a towel and wrapping it tightly around you.

Severus sighed and reached for your arm you backed away and held your finger up, "Don't touch me." You commanded.

"You're being irrational and compulsive." He mumbled, "Stay here until you've calmed down and we can go back to Hogwarts."

"Like insulting me is going to make me want to stay! I've apparently stayed here long enough Severus. I'll see you round Christmas. Enjoy your time. I hope you can bring yourself to see me this time." You looked into his eyes once more, he'd known he messed up but you didn't care. "Next time you should sugar coat it."

You apperated to the Black Estate, not wanting to see Avery or Severus. You looked around your room and took a deep and shaky breath. You laid on your bed with wet hair and a towel, covering up with it.

Your entire body was bloodstained and weak. You curled up and faced away from the door, silently crying yourself to sleep.


	30. Chapter Thirty

In the morning you woke up to a headache and eyes staring at you. You pulled your towel up and slowly look in the direction in which you were being stared at.

"Want some chocolate?" Remus held a bar of chocolate out to you and you shook your head softly. He nodded and tucked it into his pocket. "Pads had to pop downstairs... been here since three o'clock this morning. Had to get some caffeine in him."

You sat up and nodded softly, going over to your dresser, and dropping your towel. Remus blushed and looked away quickly. "I haven't been here long..." you whispered, laying your head down on the cold wood. You slowly got dressed.

"We assumed so. Didn't hear you come in last night but then again we were pretty busy." Remus cleared his throat.

"I apperated. Had to get out of the suffocating place that was Severus' home. I'm sure you've heard about the mudblood family... Cissy and Bella kidnapped me and took me to Severus' home after. Too late to prevent it." you gripped the dresser.

Remus' eyes got wide and he blinked, "That was you...?"

You nodded and held back tears as you held your red hands up to Remus. He took them in his own hands and kissed them softly, "R-Remus...? A-Am I still pretty...?" You stuttered. Remus looked at you with sad eyes and pulled you into his chest.

"Now darling whatever would give you the impression that you were no longer beautiful? I'm afraid your source is entirely mistaken..." Remus rubbed your back and rested his head on yours. Even your boyfriend couldn't say that but your brothers boyfriend could.

You cried into Remus' chest and he held you in a comfortable silence, not wanting to ask more questions than you were comfortable with.

Once your tears ceased Remus looked down at you and wiped your face, "Come on... let's get some coffee and clean you up..."

You nodded softly and stood up, wiping your nose and eyes, going downstairs. Sirius was asleep on the counter, still standing up. Remus looked at him and sighed. Sirius' loud snores filled the room. "Pads... come on... let's go upstairs and get you in bed... alright?" Remus kissed Sirius' cheek and he groaned softly.

"Carry me..." he grumbled and Remus sighed.

"Come on... we use our pads!" Remus picked him up from the counter and helped him walk up the stairs. You watched them slowly and walked to the coffee pot, pouring yourself a cup. You got up on the counter and stared into the oblivion in front of you.

Severus' words echoed in your ears, _You are an animal!_ It was almost like he forgot you were ordered to do this. It was then in your search through your mind you remembered a name. Lilly. You never got to find out who Lilly was, you were too caught up in snogging your boss to ask Avery about her.

You placed your mug down and wondered if Remus and Sirius would know about this girl, probably not because she was apparently Severus' old love interest.

You opened Sirius' bedroom door to find the both of them roughly making out, just like the first time you'd found them. Sirius had his hand up Remus' shirt and you smacked your hand over your eyes.

Remus looked to you and immediately pushed Sirius to the floor, clearing his throat and wiping his lips. Sirius furrowed his brows and stood, rubbing his head, "You could have just said you didn't like me making your lip bleed! You used to love a bit of iron to start your day."

Remus' face turned a bit pink and he sighed, "G-Girl Pads." He pointed to you and Sirius turned around smiling cockily. "Heyyyyy! Come on in! The room is warm." Sirius smiled and played with his robe

"I bet. Smells like testosterone." You uncovered your eyes and sat beside Remus on the bed.

Sirius laughed loudly and shook his head, "Mm mm... that's weed. I just had my presex joint and I'm ready." Remus looked away and rubbed his head, really wanting to keep this to themselves.

You rubbed his arm softly, "I have a question for you both..."

Remus looked at you, genuinely questioning. Sirius just really looked high off his ass, wanting to get back to Remus. "Who is Lilly?"

Sirius jumps up and hooked his arms around Remus' neck, "OOO OO My turn! My turn! Right baby? My turn?"

Remus sighs deeply and grabs Sirius' hand, removing it from his shoulder and holding it in his lap, more of an attempt to keep him still than anything. "Darling remember what we said about volume during serious conversations."

Sirius frowns and looks down at their hands, "I'm excited is all..." You smiled softly at the pair, trying to get out of their hair as quickly as possible.

Remus kisses his temple and rubs his hand. "Now Y/N...what's made you interested in knowing about Lily? Has Severus said something to upset you?"

Sirius lunged forward a bit, "I swear if he-"

"No... I just- I remember something Myrtle said about her... that she may be a weakness to Severus? I'm not sure..."

Remus nods and looks at his lap, seemingly searching for an answer. "Lily...was...our friend...a great one at that...incredibly hard working too. She was childhood friend of Severus'...they went their separate ways in school..."

Sirius rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Snivellus was obsessed with Lilly and it drove her away. It was unhealthy and caused many conflicts. Me and James tried to drive Snivellus away allll the time but he'd never break. You remember when we put those bugs in his bed fifth year Mooney? That was priceless."

You furrowed your brows and looked to Remus, almost searching for an answer.

Remus shoots Sirius a look from hell and then his expression softens as he turns back to you. " _Severus_ was in love with her... from a young age... yes... but I wouldn't say he was obsessed with her. He was very unhappy with Lily's interest in James... voiced it to her... she overlooked of course because she... loved him." Remus seemed to pause and think about his choice of words. "Or at least... liked him a lot." He sighs. "She's Harry's mum... died protecting him from Voldemort...it must have crushed Snape."

You nodded softly and almost felt like you were going to throw up, "W-Why wouldn't he tell me...?" You accidentally said out loud.

Sirius furrowed his brows and reached over to his bedside, pulling out a grinder. "Why would he? The man is a closed book. Doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. It's how he's always been.. only ever opened up to Lilly. Told her everything apparently."

"Sirius...be gentle darling, please." Remus half-laughed out of embarrassment and pity. "Y/N... Severus is a complicated man...but I'm sure everything he's done and said...is for your own good." Even though it appeared to hurt Remus to admit, he did trust that Severus knew what he was doing.

"Right... well I'll leave you two... before Sirius' high runs out... I uh... need to go get some air..." you smiled a bit and kissed Remus' cheek, "Thanks for everything... I really appreciate it..."

Remus smiled softly and nodded, turning his attention to your brother and kissing his cheek.

Sirius smirked at him evilly, "She's considerate." He mumbled before you quickly hightailed it out of there, not wanting to watch them gaze into each other's eyes for much longer.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

You thought about what Remus and Sirius had said, the cold air nipping at your skin. You closed your eyes and leaned back in your chair, trying to block out the noises of your brother having the time of his life.

You felt need ping in your stomach of wanting to be split open by Severus and you almost apperated to Hogwarts. You had to restrain yourself and find a distraction in this big and empty house.

You could read an exotic novel... but what was the point? You wanted the real thing. Avery's name echoed through your mind and then escaped your lips. You and Avery had a protocol for sexual frustration but you couldn't take it anymore, you needed something, anything.

You apperated to Malfoy Manor in a number of seconds. You braced yourself on the bed and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. Your entire body wasn't in sync, your animagi being kept behind lock and key by the potion you were still under. This caused you to feel a new sickness you'd never felt.

You dashed to the bathroom, disregarding the running shower, and vomited in the toilet. The shower curtain opened a bit and Avery quickly got out, collecting your hair to hold it back. He rubbed your back, dripping wet. "Let it out... there you go..." he reassured, calming you down. You cleared your throat and stood up, wiping your mouth.

You looked at Avery and hugged him tightly, he smiled and kissed your head softly. "Do you wanna get in the shower, darling?" You nodded and Avery stepped back from you, pulling your shirt over your head. "Come on..."

You pushed your leggings down and Avery struggled endlessly with your bra. You sighed and reached behind you, taking it off yourself. Avery helped you into the shower and you hummed at the warm water that cascaded down your body. Avery put his hands on your hips for 'support'.

You turned around and looked into his deep brown eyes, you leaned on his chest, scared of what you wanted to say next. "J'ai besoin de toi..." you whispered. You heard Avery's heart skip a beat and his grip on your hip tightened slightly.

"You're pulling my leg darling."

You looked into Avery's eyes and pulled him down by his neck, connecting your lips. Avery smiled into your lips and held you close. During the long kiss you thought of Severus, that was the only way you were going to get through this. A tear ran down your cheek and Avery pulled away for a second, wiping it away. "No come on... we don't need that."

He picked your thigh up and brought it above his hip, he was trying to move quickly. You pushed at his chest but his grip was iron clad. He was nibbling at your neck and jaw. Your jaw clenched and you put your hand in his face, pushing him back by his head, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

You pushed him into the wall and Avery's face twitched, "Don't do it darling."

"Get out." You commanded, opening the shower curtain. Avery didn't move and you felt the embarrassment boiling within you, "GET OUT!" You screamed at top volume. Avery quickly scurried out of the shower and you leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly.

You put your face in your hands and thought about what you were just about to do. You felt so much guilt and dread. If you didn't stop Avery that would be something you could never take back.

You saw a shadow of someone behind the curtain and watched as they stood there for a moment before turning and leaving the room.

You took a breath and part of you wished you would just disappear, have no problems to deal with. You looked to the black curse on your left arm, it was the root of all your problems, a stupid mistake you made when you were seventeen.

The curtain flew open and you looked up into motherly eyes, looking down on you with sympathy and sadness. She shut off the water and got you to your feet. She wrapped you in a towel and sat you on the toilet. "There we are..."

Narcissa grabbed a brush and started to slowly brush out your hair, she had always wanted a daughter but after Draco she didn't want to have any more children. "Cissy...?" You whispered.

Narcissa raised her brows and started to hand dry your hair. "You're going to take me back to Severus' house... aren't you?" Narcissa didn't respond.

"He cares deeply for you... in a way I've seen him care for no other."

"Except Lilly." You looked down and played with your fingers.

Narcissa nodded, "You aren't wrong... I won't tell you lies or shelter you from the truth... but who told you of the late Mrs. Potter...?"

"I figured it out on my own. I'm not stupid... I can't believe he tried to keep it from me..." you got up and picked your clothes up, getting dressed.

"I think it was less of him wanting to keep it from you... and more of him not ready to come to the terms that he was moving on..." you looked back at Narcissa with sad eyes. "Severus had been in love with Lilly until day one... even after her death he made it known to us all he'd never fall in love again... I do believe that he has..." She got up and placed her hands on your shoulders, "He didn't replace Lilly... he just found someone he could love more..."

You looked down and bit your lip, "Thank you Cissy..." you whispered, hugging her tightly. Narcissa smiled and rubbed your back.

"Be good to Severus... after all these years of pain he deserves something good... I know you are that good (Y/N)... now... get back to wherever you came from... I won't tell anytime you were here... I'll make Draco forget he saw you..."

"Avery too... please..." you whispered, realizing that Draco was the person to get Narcissa. She nodded and smiled, kissing your head and letting you go to apperate. You did just that, going back to your bedroom at Black estate.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

You walked around the house aimlessly, running your hands along the walls. You stopped, with you came to a door frame. You looked to the placard, "Orion and Walburga Black." Your parents room. You carefully opened the door and looked around.

The first memory that came to mind was when you'd run in here and attempt to crawl into bed with your parents, seeing Reglus do it many times. Your mother would scowl at you and turn back towards your father, telling you to go back to your room.

When you were little you were always aware of your parents resentment towards you, you knew you were a simple mistake, another reason why they didn't let you come back home when they sent you off to France.

You looked around the dresser at the many pieces of jewelry that lay on it. You picked up a piece, it had a B on it, it was what your father gave your mother for a wedding gift. Black diamonds and silver shined in the moonlight. It was in perfect condition because your mother never wore it.

You put it into your pocket and turned to walk out, Sirius stood at the door. You flinched slightly, not expecting someone to be there. He was in a three piece suit, a letter was in his hand, a letter from Harry Potter, entitled, "Inside Severus Snape's mind."

You furrowed your brows and Sirius cleared his throat, "Have a seat (Y/N)." Sirius used the letter to point to the bed and you complied, not sure what was going on. "Out of all the men in the world. You. My sister. Decide to shag Snivellus."

If you had water you would of absolutely drenched your brother from spitting it out. "Sirius..." you whispered, your face going red. Sirius didn't say anything he just thrusted the letter into your face.

You carefully took it from him and started to read to yourself. "Out loud." Sirius ordered.

You took a deep breath and nodded, " _Dear Sirius. I have written this letter to you in great urgency and hope Hedwig carries it to you quickly. As you know a certain wizard has been giving me Occlumency lessons for the past month. Today I found it was possible to enter the man's mind on my own. When I did so on a particular day I couldn't help myself but stare at the man in utter horror. I regret to inform you that..._ " you read ahead a bit and your heart dropped. " _That your sister had engaged in a rather intimate act with Professor Severus Snape... more than... once..._ " you trailed off, not wanting to read further.

Sirius plucked the letter from your fingers and Remus walked by the door, his eyes going wide at Sirius' appearance. "I- darling let's get you out of the suit.." Remus walked to Sirius and he put his finger in Remus' face, "No. Stop. She's sleeping with Snivellus."

Remus looks to you and nods, "Alright?"

"Remus! Are you kidding me? Sni-"

"Alright Sirius... let's calm down. Stop calling him Snivellus... we're grown men. Not children. Your sister is an adult as well... and if she sees something in Severus that is completely ok. We look past the past and gander into the future with wonder. I know you've never liked the man but he's apparently charismatic enough to get your sisters attention." Remus kissed Sirius' forehead softly and Sirius frowned.

"Fine... then I want to meet my brother in law."

"We aren't marr-" you were cut off by Sirius to no surprise.

"I want to meet Severus. I want us to all transform into our Anamagi and go have a visit."

You sighed, you and Severus were not only on the greatest of terms, but transforming would cause immense pain. But you couldn't say no, it would make your relationship with Severus look bad. "Fine."

Remus nodded quickly and grabbed Sirius' arm. "We'll be right back. I'd like to speak with Pads before." He pulled Sirius out of the room and you nodded, this was perfect. You thought about transforming and the process started, beginning this time with your legs, that usually happened halfway through.

You weaped silently and surprisingly only your main bones broke, which included legs, arms, skull, neck, and ribs. You felt a rush of adrenaline once you transitioned and roared loudly to get it out. That felt good. You walked to Sirius' room and a Wolf stood with the black dog that was Sirius, cleaning his face.

Sirius huffed and you walked towards them, they all piled their paws on top of yours and all three of you apperated to the Hogwarts quidditch field. Sirius and Remus took off to the back entrance and you sighed, following them. The moon was bright and almost full. It illuminated the path and you took a turn to the left, picking up Severus' scent.

Padfoot and Moony followed and you suddenly stopped, the smell of parchment, leather, and sandalwood being very strong. "Severus you aren't supposed to be patrolling the halls tonight!" Minerva said.

Severus sighed, "I had to get out of my room. I apologize Minny."

You could hear the smile on Minerva's face, "There is no need to apologize Severus... take your time.." she patted his back, leaving. Her eyes got wide when she saw you and your entourage of animal friends. "Severus! Tread lightly!" She fixed her hat and left the hall. You looked back at Padfoot and Moony and nodded.

You got low to the ground and creeped up on Severus. Sirius started to growl lowly, drawing the wizards attention. He looked at you and his breath hitched, "(Y/N)..." he looked to your company and sighed softly, closing his eyes. "Boys."

You walked to him slowly and transformed back into yourself. You looked into Severus' eyes, they looked on you with regret and sorrow. You nodded, not needing a verbal apology. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and he melted into your touch, patting your back.

You heard retching noises from behind, "Padfoot." Remus scolded. Sirius sighed and walked to Severus. You pulled away from the hug and they both stared at each other for a while. "Would you like to relocate? Maybe get some tea?" Severus said, trying his best to be polite.

Sirius shrugged and you took Severus' hand. "Yes love..." you started to walk to Severus' quarters and Severus caught up to you, standing beside you. "Harry found out about our relationship because of the Occlumency lessons. Sirius made me bring them here." You elaborated.

Severus shook his head and put his arm around your waist, "I don't mind. But... I just wanted to apologize..."

You sighed softly and looked into Severus' dark eyes, "I understand... it took me a while... but I do..." you leaned up and pecked his lips. Severus smiled a bit at you and kissed your head.

Once you made it to his quarters you opened the door and took a deep breath, missing the space. "I just wanna lay down... have some overdue fun..." you whispered, not realizing you were now in Sirius' and Remus' earshot.

Sirius froze, "I think I may pass out if you continue to talk about that little cub." He pushed past the both of you and Remus followed after him timidly. Severus sighed. Seeing them in the dining room you grabbed his collar and smashed your lips into his.

Severus hummed into your mouth and held your cheek. "I need you... bad..." you whispered, putting your forehead against his. "I have so much built up adrenaline... you're going to be on bottom sir." You walked to the dining room and heard the door shut after a few minutes.

Sirius was observing what he could see, looking at the book titles and other things. You grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "He's a different man Pads..." you kissed his hand and Sirius sighed, looking to Remus who just shrugged.

Severus hummed softly from the kitchen and stopped when he got close to the small dining room. He poured four cups and sat beside you. You smiled and Sirius sniffed his tea. He hesitantly took a sip and actually liked it. He didn't say anything, not wanting to harm his pride publicly.

Severus placed his hand on your thigh, basically engulfing it. You laid your head on his shoulder, surprisingly being very tried. Sirius and Remus were completely silent until Sirius leaned forward, fixing his suit. He looked Severus in the eyes, "Do you blame yourself?" His voice was very monotoned, almost like a computer.

Severus furrowed his brows and you picked your head up. "What?" Severus said quickly.

"Well it would seem quite common in a situation like yours that you couldn't help but to feel... guilt."

Severus looked at you and cleared his throat, setting his cup down. "I don't think we should discuss this with a certain someone present."

"Oh she knows." Sirius tilts his head and leans on the table, "You didn't think she knew. You didn't think she'd find out. Did you?"

"You were the secret keeper. We're you not? We're you not assigned to keep them safe?" Severus changed the subject quickly.

Remus cleared his throat, "Men. Let's not have this debate. I'd rather (Y/N) not witness the both of you get your claws out. If me and Pads have to leave for this to be defused that is fine too. It was good to see you again Severus." Remus stood and held out his hand which Severus shook, standing as well.

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him up. "Come on darling... we'll leave these two alone to talk." Sirius stared Severus down until Remus dragged him from the room completely.

Severus got up and went to the bathroom, slamming the door. You looked at it and heard the shower turn on. You frowned and went to Severus' dresser, pulling out a pair of his underwear. You stripped down and put the underwear on, wearing nothing else, exhausted from the long day.

You laid down on your side of the bed, it was exactly how you'd left it, neat and made up, while Severus' side was disheveled and messed up. This was very out of character for him.

Eventually you heard the shower turn off and closed your eyes, your back towards the bathroom door. "Sorry love, I needed time to cool down-" Severus stopped as his eyes fell on you. He put a shirt on and wore some boxers. The bed sunk on his side and you turned over, facing him.

He froze and looked into your eyes. You smiled and pulled him down by his shirt, "I'm tired..." you whispered. Severus nodded and kissed your forehead. "Goodnight Severus..."

Severus rubbed your hip, still having a long night ahead of him. You knew he'd been crying in the shower but you didn't want to say anything, if he wanted to cry in private then you would let him... for now.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

You laid in the bed alone, staring at the clock, you were two hours late to work. You were usually a light sleeper but didn't remember Severus getting up from the bed. You quickly got dressed and did your hair before dashing to the classroom. You threw the door open and the classroom was empty.

You furrowed your brows and opened Severus' office door, he was standing at his desk, packing a few things away. "What are you doing?" You sat in front of his desk. "Don't we have a class right now."

Severus chuckled softly and shook his head, "It's Christmas break darling... the twenty third?"

Your mouth fell open, you completely forgot about Christmas. "Does that mean?"

"We're going back to your home? Yes." Severus walked over to you and you stood up, kissing him, "If he says anything..."

Severus' hand rested on your hip and he shook his head, "I'll handle it..." he kisses you deeply and you smirked slightly.

"How many times do you think we can have sex at my home? I want to bet on it." You ran your hands through Severus' hair.

"You do know children will also be present. All of the Weasley's... and the Potter boy..." the both of you swayed slowly, side to side.

"That makes it even more fun. I bet ten."

"Fifteen." Severus challenged, backing you up to the desk. You put your hand on his chest and shook your head, "Save it for then. I'll go pack... and we can get a move on." You pushed Severus away and skipped back towards his quarters, packing as quickly as you could.

You were happy to be back in your regular dresses rather than your tight clothes you usually wore to Death Eater meetings. To keep your legs warm you wore long black knee high socks and your combat boots.

When you were finished packing you went to your chambers, retrieving Severus' Christmas present, you couldn't forget that. You stuffed it into your bag and went back to Severus' office, carrying the bag of his you'd found and yours. "Ready?" You asked, setting the bag down.

He nodded and tilted your chin up, looking into your eyes. "How is it that I get to parade around with someone as beautiful as you...?"

You pecked Severus' lips, "The world has been so cruel to you... they decided to finally lend you a hand..."

Severus chuckled, "Your unwavering confidence is very... striking..." you rolled your eyes and kissed Severus once more, him taking you both to your home. He apperated the both of you to the kitchen, where Sirius and Remus were.

Sirius had Remus on the counter, passionately making love to him. "Merlin." Severus pushed your face into his chest.

Remus looked to you two and pushed Sirius off of him, "Severus! (Y/N)!" He put himself away and got off the counter, clearing his throat awkwardly. You pushed off of Severus and Sirius had just gotten up.

"I told you the kitchen was a bad place! But nooo you just had to have your eggs scrambled." Sirius, looked in the reflection of the pot, fixing his hair.

"Oh be quiet Padfoot. Like I was supposed to know they'd come to the kitchen."

"It's a public domain!" Sirius threw his hands in the air.

Severus shook his head, "The both of you still quarreling like an old married couple. The torment never ends, does it?" Sirius' eyebrows shot up and he pulled his wand, stepping towards Severus. Remus grabbed Sirius shirt, "Not now Sirius. I believe we have something to take care of." Remus grabbed Sirius' ear and pulled him to the living room.

"Sorry you had to see that..." You walked to the fridge and Severus shrugged, "Nothing I haven't seen before."

You looked back at him, popping a cap off a muggle beer, "Really?"

"Unintentionally." Severus answered quickly.

"I'd hope so." You chuckled and took a swig of the alcohol. Severus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do Christmas early this year..." he mumbled.

You smiled and kissed him, "Well I can give you part of your gift now..." you grabbed your bags, "Follow me sir!"

Severus followed behind, lacking a bit, looking around the ancient house. You laid out this Christmas present on your bed and waited for him.

He walked into your room and admired the architecture. When Severus' eyes landed on the gift He furrowed his brows. "What's that?"

You smiled and rolled your eyes, "They're grey sweatpants! Try them on..." you handed him the pants and he furrowed his brows. He shut the door and took off his slacks, putting the sweatpants on.

"They're comfortable..." he smiled a bit and you rolled your eyes, pointing to his junk. He tilted his head and walked over to the mirror, "Oh you little minx."

Severus' hardness was on full display and you smirked, "Come here and show me what it can do..."

"I'm sure you already know what it can do." Severus walked over to you, the both of you having maybe too much fun with the sweatpants.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

After your short nap you woke up, your body aching. You sat up and felt the pounding headache you had. You kissed Severus' head before getting off of him, quickly getting dressed. You treaded down the stairs and wondered how long you were asleep for.

The Weasley crew all sat at the dinner table, laughing and cutting up, Harry sitting at the far end. They all turned to you and you smiled a bit, Sirius and Remus sat together, Sirius raising his brows at you, "You finally decided to join us." He mumbled.

"Sorry... I was asleep... long... uh... yeah..." You walked to the table and sat beside Sirius who sat at the head. There was an empty chair beside you and Sirius filled his glass with wine. Remus watched the alcohol pour into the glass and sighed to himself.

"Where's your boyfriend, (Y/N)?" Sirius commented before sipping his drink.

"He's upstairs still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb him..." you pulled your chair up and both Weasley twins showed their own form of disappointment or sadness concerning the new boyfriend.

Molly looked at you from the other end of the table and gave you a soft smile. "I'm sure this boyfriend of yours is a delightful young man, dear." She looked at the twins and they looked back down to their plates after seeing the look on their mother's face.

You turned to Molly and smiled brightly, "I do like to think so.."

Sirius rolled his eyes, showing his distaste in the man you felt so strongly for. "Delightful young man... yeah right." He mumbled over the brim of his glass.

Remus discretely kicked Sirius under the table and looked at him, a brow raised, a look that said 'what did I just say?' Sirius tried to stare Remus down for a moment before inevitably losing, Remus was soft most of the time but he was also scary as hell when he was upset.

Fred and George snickered and looked at you, wiggling their brows flirtatiously.

You rolled your eyes at the twins and shook your head, the smile still playing on your face. It was then that the room completely went silent, everyone at the table looking behind you. "Blimey..." Ron finally spoke after a few minutes. You furrowed your brows and looked behind you, there he was, your delightful _young_ man.

The room was silent again except for Molly smacking Ron in the back of the head. What felt like hours later later, Remus finally stood with a smile and extended his hand. "Ah! Severus! You've finally decided to join us!"

Severus' eyes slowly left your own, looking at Remus. He shook Remus' hand firmly and fixed his cloak before sitting down. "Glad to... be here." He said before placing his hand on your nervously bouncing knee. You took a breath and looked around.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh and sip on his glass. "Everyone... welcome (Y/N)'s boyfriend."

Remus kicked him firmly before sitting down and laughing softly, lifting his own glass. "Yes, welcome Severus, welcome."

The room was quiet before Molly smiled and stood, walking to you both and rubbing your back softly. She raised her brows at you, seeming to question your brother's statement. "Well! This _is_ a surprise!"

You reached back and patted Molly's hand, "Well I guess I've changed a lot in the past few years..." you smiled nervously and felt the slight offense radiating off of Severus.

Molly nodded softly and patted Severus' shoulder as well. "Well it is...lovely...to finally have properly met you!" Her smile never faltered and the twins only half-suppressed a laugh.

Ron was still baffled looking at Harry who hadn't even thought of what to say. You felt Severus' thumb dig into your knee softly and you quickly glanced down at his thumb, back to your plate. This rose some suspicion in Sirius and he tried to kick Remus' foot, missing and getting him right in the shin.

Remus groans loudly and stares at him, one of those 'you better run' looks he could give. Everyone looks at them and it goes quiet again.

Sirius starts to panic internally before he takes a breath, smelling the air. His head slowly turns to you, his entire mood changing. "You didn't..." Sirius' breathing speed picks up and he grabs the collar of your shirt, pulling it down. Severus reached for his wrist but Sirius had already found what he was looking for. "No... not in my house..." he whispered, "You- You two..." he stammered, looking to Remus.

Remus looked at them and furrowed his brow before realization hit him and his face fell slightly. "Oh...oh dear...that- that was you two...oh..."

Sirius' eyes got wide, "What are you talking about Remus?!" The entire other end of the table was confused, not seeing what this end had.

"I- I thought it was Molly and Arthur...!" Remus sounded frantic to find an answer. Molly and Arthur looked at each other, confused. The twins and Ron were looking around at everyone trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Sirius' jaw slacks, "YOU HEARD IT AND YOU DIDN'T STOP IT! THATS A CRIME MOONY!" You were in a state of horror and shock, almost not being able to move. Severus squeezed your hand to try his best to bring you back down into reality.

Remus threw his hands up in defense and his eyes widened, "I THOUGHT IT WAS MOLLY AND ARTHUR!"

Sirius' gaze turned back to you and Severus, he saw a bruise creeping out of the top of Severus' tunic and his face flushed. "Oh I'm going to be sick." He threw back his wine and cringed. Remus reached up and rubbed his back awkwardly, pouring another glass of wine and handing it to Sirius, giving up on sobriety for the day. The Weasley boys were all blinking in amazement of the situation as a whole and after a few seconds Molly has managed to smack each of them.

You closed your eyes and accepted your fate, "Excuse me.." you got up and quickly headed to the bathroom. Seeing that you were gone Severus glared at Sirius, "At the dinner table with my students here? Very mature of you Black."

Sirius slammed his glass down on the table and tilted his head at Severus, "You expect me to sit around whilst my sister is running around with you? I don't think so. To embark on such an act in my home is disrespectful."

Severus stood, getting close to Sirius. "You act as if you and Lupin don't behave like two little puppies in heat. Maybe instead of wine you should be drinking a bit of respect." Severus sneered.

Lupin stood and put his hand on Snape's shoulder, clearing his throat. "Severus please...not here. Sirius...darling...you've done enough. I think you should think about going to speak with your sister and trying to regain even an ounce of respect back from *either* of us." He stared holes into Sirius and squeezed his arm with an iron grip, his hand still rested on Severus' shoulder.

Sirius ripped his arm from Remus' grip and started to walk for the front door. Severus looked at Remus' hand and walked back up the stairs, leaving everyone at the dinner table baffled, not knowing exactly what to say. "Bloody hell..." Ron cursed, looking at all who remained.

Remus sighed, lost, and looked around. "Well... um... Happy Christmas lads. I have to go take care of the baby in the house now." He shook his head and walked after Sirius calmly. He grabbed his arm roughly and spun him around, pinning him to wall and staring at him. "You're acting like a child."

Sirius grimaced and tried to push Remus off of him. "Me? I'm trying to protect my sister from the vermin. That man needs to keep his big nose out of my family tree."

"Remind me again which family tree you're going on about. The one you were burned out of, right? Or was it a different one I'm not recalling?" Remus raised a brow and pressed his arm into Sirius' chest to keep him still.

"Why does everyone expect me to be so forgiving. We both know what he did Remus. I- I can't just stand by and watch the same thing happen to my sister. That is what happens when Severus falls in love. It's a cycle that will repeat. I can feel it."

"And with you?" Remus loosened his grip a little and looked in his eyes.

"What about me." Sirius looked away, not being able to make himself look into his lover's eyes.

Remus grabbed his chin and made him look at him, it was a game of back and forth with these two. "What about the people you love Sirius? What happens to them? Hmm?" He pauses and his eyes soften. "You and Severus... you've always had one thing in common that thing being the passion you have for the ones you love..." Remus moves with him and puts a finger under his chin, lifting it with a reassuring smile. "Do you love me?"

Sirius nods softly gazing into Remus' eyes, "I do..."

Remus smiles softly and rubs his cheek. "And you trust yourself to do so?"

Sirius nods and places his hands on Remus' waist. "I do..."

"And you love your sister just as much, no?"

"I do."

"Then you fully trust Severus...to love her just as much..." Remus kisses his cheek and pats his shoulder. "Go fix it, find me after and we'll talk." He pecks his lips and walks back to the dinning room.

Sirius stalked up the stairs, his head low. He opened the bathroom door and found you and Severus in the bath. He smacked his hand over his eyes but no one was unclothed. You were in the tub, your clothes soaked. You did it for comfort. Severus was sitting on the outside, leaning over the side, letting you play with his fingers while he recited poetry from his memory.

Sirius uncovered his eyes slowly and watched the two of you, Severus was focusing on you, trying not to turn around and absolutely strangle your brother. You looked to Sirius and went back to picking at Severus' fingers. "(Y/N)... I want to apologize..."

You looked to Sirius again, "Well that's a first..." you mumbled.

Severus pulled his hand back and shook it, "Ouch darling..." you rolled your eyes and grabbed his hand again, "Just soak them in the water... your cuticles are horrible." Severus rolled his eyes and did as told. Sirius sat on the toilet and sighed.

"Look... I guess I don't condone your relationship because I don't know Severus... I knew... young teenager Severus. I judged him over one mistake he made fifteen years ago and that isn't fair, for either of us. It's my fault for jumping to conclusions..."

You raised your brow, "And what makes you come to _this_ conclusion so quickly?" You crossed your arms over your chest and Severus stayed silent, he felt he had said enough to your brother.

"Remus... he's a scary man when he's angry... but he's also very wise and levelheaded... brings me down a few notches..." Sirius rubbed his head, "Look I don't expect you to forgive me so quickly... but I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me..." he looked to Severus who was now studying his finger nails, his brows furrowed.

"As much as I may not want to hear about that one... getting laid... I'll listen to you rant about him for ages..."

Severus glared at Sirius and he chuckled lightly. You laughed and shook your head, "Ok Sirius..." you stood up and wrapped your arms around Sirius' neck.

"Awe... you're soaking my suit!" Sirius complained.

You giggled and rolled your eyes, hugging him even tighter in the wet hug, "You deserve it ass wipe." You mumbled patting his back. Sirius nodded and pushed you off of him, "Now I smell like wet dog."

"You always smell like wet dog." Severus muttered. Your eyes widened and you could help but laugh. Sirius rolled his eyes and stormed out of the bathroom. You giggled and looked at Severus, grabbing his chin and kissing him softly, "That was a good one.."


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

As Christmas was wrapped up at the Black house you and Severus were telling everyone goodbye, having your own personal agenda once you got back to Spinners End, it still being Christmas Break.

You walked to Sirius, the last person you had to say goodbye to. He smiled at you and pulled you into a warm hug. "If he does anything to you I'm one apperation away."

You giggled and shook your head, "I promise everything will be alright, brother." You kissed his cheek and turned back to Severus who held his hand out to Sirius. Sirius nodded at him and shook his hand, "I'm not afraid to beat your ass Severus."

Severus chuckled lightly, "We'll see who comes out on top of that battle, Sirius."

You rolled your eyes, "There is too much testosterone in this room." You grabbed Severus' hand, "Are you ready darling?" Severus nodded once and the both of you apperated to his home.

Once you looked around the library, your back to the rest of the room. "You know... I think we should attend to our... plans... Severus..." you smiled, looking to the dark haired man.

Severus chuckled and grabbed your hand, pulling you into his chest. You smiled and closed your eyes, connecting your lips. The kiss was heated and deep, you ran your hands through Severus' thick hair and you pulled away, looking for the leather chair.

Your heart stopped as you looked into a familiar pair of brown eyes. "Hello Darling." You'd been caught. Severus didn't turn around, he only clenched his fists and you stepped away from him.

"Why are you here Avery?"

"Any Malfoy will squeal if you use the right tactics. That younger one... he loves to talk... especially about his dreaded Professor and his... love interest." Avery ran his finger along the dusty mantle, walking around the room.

Draco.

Avery turned his attention to Severus. "I think you should leave the two of us alone Sevvy. I'd like to talk to the woman I was right about all along."

Severus' wand slid down his sleeve and he held it tightly. Avery chuckled, "Guess not. Come on old friend. Take a hit." Avery drew his wand and you placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. He looked to you, one brow slightly raised. You shook your head at him and he nodded once.

Avery laughed and walked up to Severus, placing his wand into the back of Severus' neck. "Damn... she's got you wrapped around her finger. Doesn't she?"

Severus tilted his head up slightly, he was one spell away from being gone forever. He knew how hot headed Avery was so he stayed calm, trying to ice the fire that burned within your bestfriend.

This had the opposite effect, practically dumping gasoline onto the blaze that was named Avery. His jaw clenched and you grabbed Severus' arm, so scared of the impulse that your friend carried within.

Avery looked at your grip on Severus' arm and his face twitched. He leaned to Severus' right ear, right between the two of you. "Crucio." He spat. Your eyes got wide and Severus' closed as the spell ripped through his neck, spreading through his being.

Severus yelled out in excruciating pain as his body was engulfed by the darkness of suffering. It was as if every cigarette burn on his skin was lit up, burning deeper and deeper as each second passed, the ache even going through the bone. You looked down at him in horror and tears ran down his face, "R-R-Run!" He stuttered, barley being able to talk.

You looked to Avery who watched Severus with an animalistic grin. You looked at the door and made a break for it. Avery looked at you and left Severus to his pain. "Darling don't you leave me! You promised you'd love me! Forever!" You ran to the bathroom, seeing no other way out, Avery had you trapped.

You heard him fiddle with the door knob violently trying to rip it off. You covered your mouth to muffle your sobs, "I'll have his heart on a silver platter for you! You know I will!"

"Avery... please... I- why are you so... obsessed with me..?" You laid your head against the door and tried to reason with him.

Avery laughed and shook his head, "You just don't know it yet! That's it! You don't know that you love me and I love you the same! I- I need to awaken it in you! Come on... open the door! Let's not fight. Sure you're scared. I've been there... but Azkaban... it showed me... I need you. I can set you free!"

You stepped away from the door and looked around for a window, anything. Avery kicked the handle, smashing the door frame. The door flew open and you froze. Avery smiled and walked to you, he placed his hands on your hips and you flinched slightly.

"One day... we shall have an extravagant wedding... and I'll be your everything... we'll be bond forever... rein over the Wizarding World with the Dark Lord... spreading the teachings of our pureblood supremacy to our beautiful children..." Avery twisted his finger around one of the curls in your hair. "That each bare the signature curly Black locks..."

You closed your eyes tightly, never believing your friendship would make it go this extent. Avery looked at your tear stricken face in the mirror and furrowed his brow, "Oh come on now... let us pull ourselves together. We have a show to put on. Walk with me," Avery placed his wand to your neck and you gulped, walking with him as he giddily ran back to the living room.

Severus still laid on the floor, his body contorting in pain. Avery relieved him of the spell and Severus' gaze was blank as he stared into your eyes. You felt guilty for not being able to escape. Avery pulled Severus up off the ground, placing him into the chair. "Petrificus Totalus." He casted before turning back to you. "Look... we have an audience."

Avery reached into the side pocket of your leather jacket and pulled out your MP3. He then pulled the jacket off of you, staring at your Dark Mark. "So beautiful..." he kissed your hand and played You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore, you and Avery's song.

"Perfect. Imperio." He pointed his wand at you, the second Unforgivable Curse he'd used in one night. He took your hands and the both of you started to do your old salsa routine. On the outside you were smiling brightly as you swayed in Avery's arms but on the inside you were screaming, being locked behind the bars of the curse, having to watch yourself with the man.

"His hands... explore your body with precise and rough hunger. His eyes drag along your face with lust and love. In place of _my_ own. You chose _him_ over me. It's more than I can stand. So I choose to make you mine. Whether you like it or not."

Your emotions were heightened inside your brain and you could have sworn you felt a surge leave your body.

When Avery dipped you as the song finally came to an end he closed his eyes and placed a kiss to your head. "Perfect..." he mumbled.

It was then that the door was kicked in. Avery looked to the new arriving crowd and dropped you. It was a bunch of Auras. "Shit." He cursed. Your eyes grew wide and they grabbed Avery's wand from his hand. "We found one of the escaped. He's with a girl."

"Check her arm." Fudges voice rang out. The auras looked at your right arm and saw your Dark Mark. "Sir. She's one. We'll take her in along with Pollmere. They seem to have Severus Snape under some frozen spell. These people make me sick." The Auras grabbed you and snapped Avery's wand, yours still in your leather jacket that laid on the floor.

The magic binding you to him faded and you kicked and screamed, you were being hauled off to Azkaban.


End file.
